A Happy Mistake
by anniearmitage
Summary: Originally posted on my Quizilla account (until the site shut down) and is on my quotev page and I recently posted it on to Archive of our own and on Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

We were leaving for the Shire in four days. I was too excited and I finally convinced Fili to leave early.

"Do not make me regret this Kili."

I smiled and we headed out. Our mother hugged and kissed us good-bye and we left for the Shire. Fili and I had never been out on our own before and we wanted to prove to our Uncle Thorin that we were not children anymore. However we really did not know how to get to the Shire.

"I think we passed it." Fili said

"Well I am tired."

He groaned and I looked up ahead.

"There is a light!"

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Do not follow the light'?"

I chuckled and ran off. Fill of course had no choice but to follow me. It was a camp of Northern rangers. I could see all their faces, save one.

"Kili this is a bad idea."

I had already ran out. Some drew their swords and I held up my hands to show that I meant no harm.

"I am Kili of Belegost, nephew of Thorin. My brother, Fili, and I are headed to the shire but I fear we may have lost our way."

One of them stepped forward.

"I am Halbaran of Dunedein. Well met friends. Indeed you have past the shire. About two leagues past."

Fili came to my side.

"I told you we went too far."

"Well it would be no good for you to travel in the darkness. Come, drink with us."

I agreed and so did Fili. The hooded ranger remained in the shadows. This ranger did not look like a man. After I had consumed more drink then a should have, I looked to Halbaran.

"Say Halbaran, who is that ranger?"

"That? That is Lady Caladwen. She..."

"Is one of the rangers."

Lady Caladwen removed her hood and in that moment I felt different. Others may have said that it was the ale, but I knew it was true what I felt that night. And I knew she felt it too. But the next morning everything was foggy. And she was gone. I knew not if I would ever see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

I could not forget last night. I was trying desperately hard to remember the events of last night.

"Forget about her brother."

"I do not even remember what happened. I want to Fili. I felt something. Something I never felt for any woman before. I wish I could remember."

"Believe me brother sometimes there are things one should forget."

I sighed, his words were wise, but I want to remember her.

"Caladwen." I whispered.

"What?" asked Fili

"Nothing."

He let it go but I think he knew what I had said. I hoped that I would see her again.

Caladwen's P.O.V.

I woke up next to Kili. But it was the state of which I woke up that scared me.

"Oh no..."

As I tried to leave he turned and looked at me and in that moment...I no longer regretted what I had done. I fell for him. My people could only love once. And I had made my choice. I looked at the handsome dwarf lying beside me. I smiled and moved a lock of hair from his face.

"Caladwen?"

I heard my companions calling and I swiftly dressed and joined them.

"Let us away. Though I will only remain with you until Sarn Ford."

"You are certain? You know that you are always welcomed among us. We are your people as much as the elves." Halbaran said.

I smiled and embraced him.

"I know my friend. But something has come up and it now bounds me to another place."

"And I do not suppose you shall tell us where." said Elgaraine.

I smiled and shook my head. Elgaraine had been close friends with me for years. She looked at me now with a sad expression. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will see you again my friend. I promise."

She held me tight.

"I shall hold you to your word."

I smiled and we set off. I would miss them, I truly would. But now I made a choice that had changed my life forever.

Kili's P.O.V.

We finally made it to the shire and to Bag End. We rang the bell and the hobbit answered.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." we said.

We bowed then I smiled.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!"

"No! You cannot come in you have come to the wrong house."

He tried to close the door but I stopped him.

"What?! Has it been canceled?" I asked in shock.

"No one told us." said Fili

"Ca-No nothing has been canceled."

"Well that is a relief."

I walked inside and Fili followed. It was a homely place.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." Fili said

I walked back out to him.

"It is nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?"

"Oh no it has been in the family for years."

I started to wipe my boots on a wooden box.

"That is my mother's jewelry box could you please not do that!"

"Fili! Kili! Come on. Give us a hand."

Someone put their arm around my shoulder and I smiled.

"Mister Dawlin!"

Balin was there as well.

"Let us shove this in the hole otherwise we will never get everyone in." he said

"Everyone?! How many more are there?"

Another rang of the bell came and he walked off to it shouting along the way. The others had come, along with Gandalf. However, uncle was still missing. Another rang of the bell came and Gandalf went to answer it.

"Hello my dear. Can I help you?"

I was curious to who this stranger could be.

"My name is Caladwen daughter of Thalion. I am Kili's wife."

My eyes widened and I fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Caladwen's P.O.V.

I heard a thud and guess someone had fainted. The old man let me inside and took my coat.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. I was not aware that Kili had a wife."

I smiled a little.

"It is rather a long story."

"Well I have time to listen, but first I must ask if he knows."

"I am not sure. It was by..." I dropped my voice. "Elven right."

He nodded and then we went to find Kili. It was he who fainted. I smiled a little and knelt down beside him.

"Do not touch him Elf!" one of the dwarfs spat.

I did not wish to cause problems so I backed away. His brother, Fili I believe his name was, woke him up and then he looked at me. To my surprise he was happy to see me.

"May I speak with you privately?" I asked him

He nodded and then we walked outside.

"Lady Caladwen, you know not how I longed to see you again."

I smiled broadly. He smiled then gave me a confused look.

"How is it we are wed?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear. His eyes widened.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"I do not understand."

"Elves can only love once. And I have never been with another before you. The elven binding ritual is when two elves or in this case a dwarf and an elf make love. Do you not remember what happened last night?"

Kili's P.O.V.

It all came back. Every touch, every moan, every feeling. I had married and did not even realize it. And my heart was filled with happiness. I smiled and took her hands in mine. She seemed surprised.

"You care not that I am an elf?"

"No Caladwen I do not. The very moment I saw you I knew that I would not want another. I would be honored to call you my wife."

She smiled and looked down. When she looked back at me, tears were in her eyes. My smile fell.

"Please do not think I am unhappy. I am. So very happy. I feared you would despise me for who I am."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No. I am overjoyed. And I know my family will love you."

She smiled and hugged me. I could hardly believe it. I had the most beautiful wife in all of Middle-Earth. Her hair smelled like roses, and it was long and silvery blond. Her eyes were brown and golden like honey and her smile was white like pearls. Her skin fair like ivory, and her voice was sweeter than that of the sweetest harp. She pulled back and smiled at me. I tucked her hair behind her ear and touched the tip. She smiled and seemed tickled. I smiled and then leaned in slowly. She leaned forward and our lips met. For me it was the first kiss I shared with my new wife. When we separated I looked over her shoulder and my heart froze.

"What is it meleth?"

"Who is this Kili?"

Caladwen's P.O.V.

The booming voice that came from behind me made me jump slightly. Another dwarf stood behind me. He looked very majestic and important.

"I...She...We..."

I stepped forward and Kili took my hand.

"I am Caladwen daughter of Thalion. Kili's wife."

My ears were still visible and when he saw them, I saw a burning anger in his eyes.

"This cannot be! No elf shall be apart of my family!"

Kili stepped in front of me and looked at his uncle.

"Thorin...I love her."

"What sorcery have you cast upon him?"

"I have no sorcery cast upon him. I love him."

Argue that.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili looked at me. I smiled at him and then he looked at Thorin.

"Uncle….I lover her. It may have been a mistake at first. But it is a happy one and I will not leave her. Not for anything."

Thorin sighed in frustration and turned away. Kili squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back. Thorin turned and looked at us.

"For the sake of my nephew I will allow this." I smiled but he stepped forward. "But do not think for a moment, that I shall ever accept you as part of this family."

My heart fell and I nodded. He walked inside and commanded Kili to follow.

"I will be there in a moment. I…..need to think."

He looked worried.

"I will stay with you."

"No, no. Thorin….calls for you. Go on. I will be alright I promise."

He kissed my cheek and then walked inside. I climbed up onto the hill and then up into the tree. Tears fell down my cheeks as Thorin's words rang in my head.

"I shall never accept you as part of this family."

My parents had sailed for Valinor many hundreds of years ago. I had refused to go, for I knew that the people of Middle-Earth would someday need the help of the elves once again. I had no family left, my brothers had been killed, my sister, she had disappeared and none know where. I had searched for her, and that was how I had met my friends, the Dunedein. I had been with them ever since. Until Kili. My Kili.

I heard footsteps behind me and out of habit I concealed myself in the branches of the tree. I jumped down behind the person and saw it was my Kili.

"Forgive me, old habits die hard."

He smiled and we sat down.

"My uncle is not happy with me, but I do not care. Will you come with us?"

"Where is it you are bound?"

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain."

I smiled.

"Of course I shall come with you. You are my husband now and I your wife. I shall ever be at your side until the very end of time."

Kili's POV

I was amazed by her love and devotion. We barely knew each other and yet she was so loyal. I took her hands in mine.

"I wish to learn more about you. To know my wife as I would like to.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"What of your past? Your family?"

She looked down and I feared I had spoken out of turn.

"Caladwen I…."

"My parents sailed for Valinor many hundreds of years ago. And my brothers…they were killed. I was still very young. And my sister….she disappeared many years ago. I went looking for her and that was how I met the Dunedein. They treated me like one of their own, welcomed me amongst them. They are as much my people as the elves are."

I smiled at her and turned her face towards mine.

"You are brave, strong and beautiful Caladwen."

She smiled and hugged me.

"You are part of this family. Fili has no problem with you, in fact he is rather jealous, though he will not admit it. And Thorin…I promise you he will come around."

She clutched my tunic and I held onto her tightly.

"I promise you everything will get better. You will be a princess among my people…our people. And I will treat you as a queen! For that is who you are to me. A queen." I whispered.

I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I was not sure if she would be alright with that. I had told my uncle I loved her, but…just the two of us alone I was not sure. But I did love her.

"Gerich veleth nin Kili."

"What does that mean?"

She looked up and smiled at me.

"You have my love."

I kissed her deeply and she returned it. When we separated I held her face in my hands.

"And you have my love. And now I know what I must do."

She seemed curious.

"Ú-chenion. I do not understand."

I kissed her forehead.

"I have made my choice and that is you. I go now to tell my uncle of this decision. And if you are comfortable with it, I would have you at my side."

She smiled and nodded.

"Buion na 'ell! I serve with joy."

I smiled and kissed her one more time before taking her hand. We walked back inside and straight to my uncle. He looked at me and Caladwen.

"Uncle I have made my choice. I choose her. For I love her more then anything in this world. And she loves me and she is devoted to me. She has proven as such. She will be a fine member of our family.."

"I have told you once! An elf shall never be part of this family." He growled.

Gandalf looked frustrated with him.

"I accept her."

I looked at my brother. He smiled and winked.

"Besides a lass as pretty as that is sure to bring handsome heirs into….Ow!"

Someone kicked him under the table.

"Excuse me miss, might I draw a picture of you and Kili later on?"

Caladwen smiled sweetly and nodded.

"But of course."

He smiled and bowed. Thorin's frustration seemed to grow, and Gandalf's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I believe I can give the two of you a proper union." he said.

Caladwen smiled and I squeezed her hand.

"I think that would be best."

"Have none of you heard the words I have spoken!?" Thorin said.

He rose from his chair and looked directly at Caladwen. She did not look intimidated or afraid. She stared directly into his eyes.

"I know your hatred for me is strong, but with all due respect my lord, it is not stronger then my love for Kili." There was a collective gasp and Thorin's eyes softened a little. "You may hold anger and hatred for me, but I hold none for you. Gerich faer vara. You have a fiery spirit. And I have the greatest respect for you. Which is why I shall do what I can to aid you on your quest."

Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"No elf shall join my company."

"Yes she will!" I said firmly.

"A wise decision. An elf may be of great use to you. If you do not trust her then trust me. I knew her father the Lord Thalion and her mother lady Minuialwen. Her brothers as well….and I am truly sorry for the loss of them my lady." she nodded. "She has more skill in battle then you know and she is wise beyond her years." said Gandalf.

Uncle looked back at him and then to us.

"Very well."

I smiled and so did she. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her in front of the others. She did not push me away and she did not fight it. She kissed me back and put her hand on my face. I heard a whistle and I knew it was my brother. Without breaking the kiss I grabbed an apple and threw it towards him. There were a few chuckles in the room and I separated from Caladwen.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible, by dwarven ways." I said.

She smiled and nodded. She kissed my lips lightly and then rested her head against my neck. She only a little taller than I, unusual for an elf, but I did not care. I was tall for a dwarf, like my uncle and brother were. I was around maybe 4ft 3in. She was perhaps half a foot taller than I.

"Well then perhaps we shall hold it tomorrow night when we stop to rest." Gandalf said.

I nodded and held onto my wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Caladwen's POV

Kili woke me early the next morning with a small smile.

"Come we must rise."

I sat up and smiled at him. I could tell he was still not accustom to our marriage. I kissed his lips lightly and then stood up. Thorin scowled at me but I simply smiled and nodded my head. He turned away and I sighed. It would take a long time before I earned his trust and I knew that. I was willing to wait. And I would start by making sure we had food along the journey.

"I am going ahead." I said.

"But why?" he asked.

I smiled at my husband.

"Estelio nin." I whispered.

He gave me a confused look and I laughed lightly.

"Trust me."

I mounted my horse and rode on ahead.

Kili's POV

I was worried. I did not like her going off on her own. Even though I knew she was a skilled warrior, it still made me nervous.

"Has she at last gone away?"

I clenched my fists.

"No uncle. She just went ahead. Most likely to see that the road ahead is safe." I said curtly.

I mounted my pony without another word and we rode on.

Caladwen's POV

I made my way up the path silently, following the tracks of a buck. I found it and brought it down. I smiled triumphantly. I already had several squirrels and a few rabbits. The buck completed my hunt. As I made my way back to the others, I heard a horse galloping away. I only just moved away in time. My husband and his brother were chasing after it. I knew these lands well enough to know that a very deep and fast running river was near here. And they were heading directly for it.

"Ah so you came back did you?"

I looked at Thorin.

"My lord, please tell me your nephews know how to swim."

The look on his face told me they did not.

"HEY YA!"

I galloped after them. I came to the river and saw Fili holding onto a rock. I jumped off my horse and dove into the water. The rain from the night before last had caused the river to swell. I swam out to Fili and pulled him back to shore.

"Where is Kili?!"

"I lost him in the river."

I looked at the river. I jumped back into the water and looked for him. The river carried me downstream and I found his quiver and bow.

"KILI!" I cried.

As I looked down stream, I saw him! Only a glimpse but I still saw him. I swam as fast as I could and grabbed hold of him. I pushed against the current with all my strength and to the opposite shore. It started to rain. As I lay Kili on the shore I saw he had several wounds. Not serious ones, but they were still bad. I looked around for any form of shelter and I found a cluster of trees. I dragged him over there and made the best shelter I could by tying several branches together. Now I focused on Kili.

"Kili? Kili can you hear me?"

He did not stir. I pressed on his chest and he spit out water. I turned him on his side. I moved his dark locks from his face and sighed in relief.

"Kili?'

"C-Caladwen?"

"Yes I am here."

I let him lie on his back and he opened his eyes. When he focused on me I smiled.

"You scared me." I said.

"I scared myself." he admitted.

Kili's POV

I looked over at the swollen river.

"Caladwen…..did you…save me?"

She nodded. My eyes went wide with surprise.

"How?"

"We elves are very good swimmers and can hold our breath for a long time. When I got Fili out and could not find you, I panicked. I no longer cared about anything else but finding you. If I lose you….I would die."

At first I thought she meant she would feel dead. But the look in her eyes told me she would truly die. I sat up and put my hands on her arms.

"You would die?"

She nodded.

"An elf can be killed by blade or arrow, but we can also die of a broken heart. If I lost you my heart would break and I would die."

I was scared. I had always been reckless, and now it would a greater price then my life. It would mean Caladwen's life as well.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with Kili and smiled at him. I saw the small cuts on his body and then we both dressed. I took him back to the river and removed his tunic. I cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. Then I placed my hand over his chest.

*"Tanka tel' taurnin." I said.

He raised his brow and I smiled.

"Old elvish healing. A greater healing spell. I shall never take any chances with you."

I looked down and he lifted my face. I smiled and he kissed me lightly.

"We should return to your friends and family. Less I give your uncle more reason to hate me."

He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eye.

"They are as much your family as they are mine." he said.

"Your brother may accept me….but your uncle…"

"Will see in time how much of a jewel you are. The way I see you. Do you know what I see?" I shook my head and he smiled. "I see a beautiful elven maiden with a heart as big as the mountain, with hands as gentle and as a spring breeze. A woman with eyes like golden honey, skin soft as the new grass in spring. I see a rare jewel, that other do not yet see. In time all will see you for who you are what you are. The way I do."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

 _I love this dwarf so much!_

When we separated he put his tunic and coat on and then we set out to find the others. As we walked I hunted for I had lost all I had when I ran to find Kili. I only could find rabbits but I did get a couple pheasants.

"How did I become so lucky as to have a wife like you? You can hunt better then anyone I have ever seen." praised my husband.

I smiled and then looked down.

"My father taught my brothers and I. But Ada always told me I was the better hunter because I was shorter then my brothers and much quieter. And I was thin and able to squeeze through small places."

Kili took my hand and I looked back at him.

"I know they are proud."

I smiled and nodded. We continued on until I found their tracks. We followed them to a cave. As I was about to go in Kili stopped me.

"I will go first."

I nodded and he drew his sword and walked forward. I followed him and we soon came to the others. Fili ran forward and embraced his brother. He looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you Caladwen…..my sister."

"She did it to save herself."

I looked at Thorin.

"Elves will die of they lose their mate. If Kili had been lost to us she too would have died."

I would not argue and give him his way. I said and did nothing, but turned away and sat at the mouth of the cave. I did not care if Thorin hated me, I still did not hate him. He may not think me part of his family, but he was part of mine. I watched the stars and moon and sighed.

"You alright lassie?"

I looked over my shoulder at an older dwarf.

"Balin son of Fundin at your service."

I smiled and bowed.

"Caladwen daughter of Thalion at yours and your family's."

"Do not take Thorin's words to heart lass."

"I do not. I still hold no hatred for him or any of you."

He looked at me curiously.

"You have a good heart lass. There is no doubt about that."

"I thank you for your kind words."

He nodded. He stayed there in silence for a moment longer and then walked off. I closed my eyes.

* _"Drego Caladwen! Drego boh delio!" Meldiron shouted._

 _*"Lau! Meldiron lau!"_

 _*"Sii'! Drego Caladwen!"_

 _Meldiron pushed me away and he was swarmed. I ran as fast as I could. My sister had fled. Someone grabbed me and pulled me aside._

 _*"Eleyond!"_

 _*"Caladwen aphado nin!"_

 _He took my hand and we ran away. However he was struck by an arrow._

 _*"Eleyond lau!" I cried._

 _*"No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar Caladwen! Yro! Avo visto!"_

I opened my eyes with tears in them. I had no other choice then but to run. Since then I had never run from anything. And I vowed to never run again. I would sooner die then let any of these dwarves come to harm.

 _*Run Caladwen! Run and hide!_

 _*No father! No!_

 _*Now! Run Caladwen!_

 _*Mother!_

 _*Caladwen follow me!_

 _*Mother no!_

 _*Be the change you wish to see in the world Caladwen! Go! Do not stray!_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with Kili and smiled at him. I saw the small cuts on his body and then we both dressed. I took him back to the river and removed his tunic. I cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. Then I placed my hand over his chest.

*"Tanka tel' taurnin." I said.

He raised his brow and I smiled.

"Old elvish healing. A greater healing spell. I shall never take any chances with you."

I looked down and he lifted my face. I smiled and he kissed me lightly.

"We should return to your friends and family. Less I give your uncle more reason to hate me."

He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eye.

"They are as much your family as they are mine." he said.

"Your brother may accept me….but your uncle…"

"Will see in time how much of a jewel you are. The way I see you. Do you know what I see?" I shook my head and he smiled. "I see a beautiful elven maiden with a heart as big as the mountain, with hands as gentle and as a spring breeze. A woman with eyes like golden honey, skin soft as the new grass in spring. I see a rare jewel, that other do not yet see. In time all will see you for who you are what you are. The way I do."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

 _I love this dwarf so much!_

When we separated he put his tunic and coat on and then we set out to find the others. As we walked I hunted for I had lost all I had when I ran to find Kili. I only could find rabbits but I did get a couple pheasants.

"How did I become so lucky as to have a wife like you? You can hunt better then anyone I have ever seen." praised my husband.

I smiled and then looked down.

"My father taught my brothers and I. But Ada always told me I was the better hunter because I was shorter then my brothers and much quieter. And I was thin and able to squeeze through small places."

Kili took my hand and I looked back at him.

"I know they are proud."

I smiled and nodded. We continued on until I found their tracks. We followed them to a cave. As I was about to go in Kili stopped me.

"I will go first."

I nodded and he drew his sword and walked forward. I followed him and we soon came to the others. Fili ran forward and embraced his brother. He looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you Caladwen…..my sister."

"She did it to save herself."

I looked at Thorin.

"Elves will die of they lose their mate. If Kili had been lost to us she too would have died."

I would not argue and give him his way. I said and did nothing, but turned away and sat at the mouth of the cave. I did not care if Thorin hated me, I still did not hate him. He may not think me part of his family, but he was part of mine. I watched the stars and moon and sighed.

"You alright lassie?"

I looked over my shoulder at an older dwarf.

"Balin son of Fundin at your service."

I smiled and bowed.

"Caladwen daughter of Thalion at yours and your family's."

"Do not take Thorin's words to heart lass."

"I do not. I still hold no hatred for him or any of you."

He looked at me curiously.

"You have a good heart lass. There is no doubt about that."

"I thank you for your kind words."

He nodded. He stayed there in silence for a moment longer and then walked off. I closed my eyes.

* _"Drego Caladwen! Drego boh delio!" Meldiron shouted._

 _*"Lau! Meldiron lau!"_

 _*"Sii'! Drego Caladwen!"_

 _Meldiron pushed me away and he was swarmed. I ran as fast as I could. My sister had fled. Someone grabbed me and pulled me aside._

 _*"Eleyond!"_

 _*"Caladwen aphado nin!"_

 _He took my hand and we ran away. However he was struck by an arrow._

 _*"Eleyond lau!" I cried._

 _*"No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar Caladwen! Yro! Avo visto!"_

I opened my eyes with tears in them. I had no other choice then but to run. Since then I had never run from anything. And I vowed to never run again. I would sooner die then let any of these dwarves come to harm.

 _*Run Caladwen! Run and hide!_

 _*No father! No!_

 _*Now! Run Caladwen!_

 _*Mother!_

 _*Caladwen follow me!_

 _*Mother no!_

 _*Be the change you wish to see in the world Caladwen! Go! Do not stray!_


	8. Chapter 8

Kili's POV

I was angry with my uncle. He no right to speak to my wife in such a way! I glared at him and Balin went to Caladwen.

"When will you learn?!" I snapped.

He looked at me in shock.

"She has done nothing to you! And yet you treat her like dirt! She is my wife whether you like it or not uncle! And I love her and I shall not tolerate her to be treated like that! Do I make myself clear?!"

He did not answer. I turned away and walked to Caladwen.

"Caladwen?"

There were tears in her eyes. I turned to go back to my uncle but she took my hand. I looked at her and she gave me that dazzling smile of hers.

"It is not his words. I was….thinking about my family. How I escaped and they did not. My eldest brother was telling me to run and hide. He was struck down and I had to run. My other older brother told me to follow him and run as fast as I could. An orc archer hit him. He told me to be the change I wish to see in the world. Then he told me to run and keep running. I had never run so hard and so fast in all my life. Since then I…I have never run from anything or anyone. And I vowed to never run away again."

I put my hand on her back and started to move in a soothing gesture. She rested her head on my shoulder and I continued to stroke her back.

"You had no choice. You are a brave woman. I know they know this as well. And worry not about my uncle. I had a few words with him."

She laughed a little and I kissed her forehead.

"I really enjoyed last night." she whispered.

I smiled and tightened my hold on her. She looked up at me and I pressed my lips to hers. I let my tongue swipe over her bottom lip and she willingly let me in. One of her hands went to my hair and the other clutched my coat. When my brother cleared his throat we ignored him. It was not until I heard my uncle that we separated.

"Enough!"

She pulled back and bowed her head in apology. I glared at him and then lifted her face.

"There is no need for apology."

She smiled and nodded. I ran my hand through her soft silvery hair. She smiled and took my hand and then rested her head against my chest.

Fili's POV

I looked at uncle.

"How can you be so cold hearted?"

He looked at me.

"Not you too."

"Do you not see how much he loves her? And her him?"

He looked over at them.

"I know you remember. Mother told me. She told me about _her_."

I could see him tense and he closed his eyes.

"She told you did she? Then you will what happened at the end of that story." he said.

I realized I had gone too far. The pain in his voice was clear.

"Uncle….I did not mean to…."

I fell silent for I knew not what to say.

"Forgive me. I spoke out of turn."

He did not look at me. He turned away.


	9. Chapter 9

Caladwen's POV

When I woke up the next morning Kili was still asleep. I looked over at Thorin. He was wide awake and his eyes were on me. Watching me. I smiled and nodded.

"Good morning my lord."

He grunted and turned away. I sighed and then gently woke Kili.

"Arise my love."

He opened his eyes and I smiled. He kissed me and then sat up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked,

"A little."

He started to kiss me and I smiled and giggled.

"I meant for food."

He chuckled and nodded. I set about cooking breakfast and Kili woke the others. I looked at them and smiled sweetly.

*"Malia ten' yulna boh vasa?"

They gave me confused looks. I laughed.

"Forgive me. I do not normally speak in the common tongue. There is food here to fill you up for the day's journey."

They eagerly came forward however I saw Thorin did not. I bit my lip and took a plate of food. I did not speak but I set it down near him. I bowed respectfully and then went back to Kili.

"You are far too kind to him." Kili said.

"It is not the elven way to be rude or cruel."

Kili kissed my temple and rubbed my arm. Gandalf woke up and smiled. I laughed as he rushed forward for some food. I had saved some for Bilbo for he still slumbered. When he woke up his face fall when he saw the lack of food.

"Master Baggins." I said.

He looked at me and I handed him the plate of food. He smiled and ate. When we had finished we mounted our horses and ponies and set off. It was an uneventful day, I did find a few more rabbits but that was it.

We soon came to a alcove and Thorin decided to rest there for the night. Oin and Gloin made a fire and I made the supper. Once more Thorin would not eat. He had not eaten all day.

"Perhaps one of us should do it."

I stood up with the plate of food.

"I know you hate me. But you have not eaten all day. Please…."

"No."

I bit my lip and stepped closer.

"Please I…"

He whipped around and grabbed me.

"I SAID NO ERURAVIEL!"

My eyes widened and by this time everyone had woken up. Well all save Bombur. Thorin's blue eyes went wide and he let me go. He walked past me. He suddenly stopped.

"I want nothing from you….you elvish filth!"

I placed the plate of food where he had been resting. I then climbed up into a tree wanting to be alone.

Kili's POV

 _Who is Eruraviel?_

Something in my uncle's eyes was different. Yes there was still anger and hatred, but there was something else I did not understand. Caladwen climbed up into a tree and I walked to the base.

"Caladwen?"

"Gwanno ereb nin Kili!"

I knew she was upset, and I knew she did not mean to sound harsh. I sighed and sat down at the base of the tree. My brother came to me and sat down.

"I know who Eruraviel is."

I looked at him. His eyes were on Thorin, whose back was to us.

"Who was it?"

"She was someone very special to him."

 _She?_

"Mother told me. She thought I was old enough to know. She made me swear to never tell you until she deemed you ready, but I think you deserve to know. And Caladwen too."

We both looked up into the tree. She was not looking at us.

"Years ago before we were born, when our people still lived in Erebor, uncle met a beautiful elf woman. Yes she was an elf. This was before Thranduil betrayed us. Her name was Eruraviel. In the common tongue I believe it would be Ariel. She had long red hair, but what makes Caladwen remind him of her is her eyes. They have the same eyes. Like a golden honey brown. At first they hated each other. Mother said it was rather interesting to watch…"

Thorin's POV

I heard Fili telling Kili about her. I closed my eyes and the tears came. I would not allow the others see.

 _Why did you leave me? My elvish jewel why did you go?_

"….But there came a day where they saved each other's lives. They were attacked by orcs and Eruraviel was knocked down off her horse. Uncle would not leave her, he turned back and defended her. He was wounded, but he killed them. She healed his wounds and managed to bring him back to Erebor. She never left his side."

I closed my eyes and remembered that day.

 _I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed. As my eyes adjusted they focused on spot of fiery red. It was her!_

" _How?" I asked._

 _She looked at me in relief._

" _I thought I had been too late."_

" _How did you get me back here on your own? The horses ran off."_

 _She smiled._

" _I sort of carried you back. I had no other choice. And you did save my life."_

 _I reached for her hand and covered it with mine. She looked at our hands and then back at me._

" _Why would you save me? I have been so cruel to you."_

 _She smiled and laughed her magical laugh._

" _I have been no better to you."_

" _But that still does not explain why you saved me. You could have left me."_

" _It is not the elven way. And….."_

 _She stopped and I yearned to know what she was going to say._

" _What?"_

 _She looked away shyly._

" _I never hated you. In truth, I have always had a deep respect and liking for you." she whispered._

 _My eyes widened and I sat up. Only to find I had no tunic. My chest was bandaged and my breeches were still on, but I was still more exposed then I was used to._

" _Eruraviel please look at me."_

 _She turned her golden honey brown eyes on me. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek._

" _I thank you for my life. I was not ready to die."_

 _She smiled and I squeezed her hand._

" _And…..I feel the same. I do not think I ever hated you. I just….knew not how to act around you. I ask your forgiveness."_

 _She smiled and squeezed my hand._

" _You have it. And perhaps now we can at least be friends."_

 _For the first time I smiled at her._

" _I would like that very much."_

I opened my eyes.

"Then when the dragon came…..in the chaos of the attack…..they were separated. Uncle found her later, but he was too late."

" _Eruraviel! NO!"_

 _I ran forward and lifted the rubble from her broken body. I held her in my arms and she opened her eyes. She smiled and reached up and touched my face._

" _Thorin…you are safe. You are alive."_

" _Yes….Yes I am safe."_

 _She nodded._

" _I have no strength left."_

" _No….No you will live Eruraviel!"_

 _She shook her head and my tears came._

" _My body is broken…my strength is leaving me."_

" _Please! Do not go where I cannot follow."_

" _Thorin listen to me…you must know…that…..I always…..loved you."_

 _I closed my eyes and cradled her._

" _And I love you Eruraviel. I always will. Which is why you cannot go! I need you."_

 _She stroked my cheek._

" _Shhh! I will never….truly leave you. I will always be with you…..I will always watch….over you. You must promise me…you will stay strong…..be that proud dwarf prince I love so much."_

 _There were tears in her eyes._

" _Promise me."_

 _I nodded._

" _I promise."_

 _She smiled and her eyes began to close. I pressed my lips to hers. When I pulled away…she was gone. I let out a cry of rage and pain. I had failed to protect her._

" _I will see you avenged my love. This I swear to you. I love you Eruraviel. I never love another as I love you."_

Eruraviel was gone. I could not bring her back. She was gone forever.

Caladwen's POV

I looked at Thorin. All these years I had spent looking for my sister…I finally found what had happened to her.

"She is gone." I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night I crept down and took over the watch. I sat there, thinking about Eruraviel.

"~I failed you little sister. I am so sorry. But I make you this promise…..I will protect Thorin.~"

"Caladwen?"

I did not look at Fili. He came and sat beside me.

"I apologize for…."

"Aníron peded. I wish to speak."

He fell silent and I looked at him.

"I understand his anger and his pain. Better then you know."

"But how?"

I looked down with tears in my eyes.

"The elf woman your uncle loved, and the sister I have been searching for…..are one in the same."

He gasped and I looked into his eyes.

"Eruraviel…..was my little sister."

His mouth fell open and I hid my face in my hands. I heard Fili get up and walk away.

"WHAT?!"

I knew it was Thorin's voice. I did not look up and I did not move.

"Caladwen?!" Kili asked.

I got up and ran to him. I cried into his chest.

"Uncle…"

"No Kili! It was not his fault." Fili said.

"Caladwen what happened?"

"She found out what happened to her sister." Thorin said.

"What do you speak of?"

"Eruraviel…." I cried.

Kili gasped. I held onto him tighter and cried harder. I had no family left. Save my husband and brother-in-law. Thorin loved my sister and he hated me. I looked at him now.

"Thank you…..for showing my sister love. For saving her life and showing her kindness."

He stood there in shock. He was looking into my eyes.

"But I am not her."

He blinked and looked away. I hid my face in Kili's chest and he stroked my hair. He hummed a strange but beautiful tune and I calmed down. I took his hand and led him away. I looked at him.

"I am sorry for earlier. Up in the tree when I told you to go away. I did not mean to be so harsh."

He smiled and cupped my face.

"I know. I understand."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"You can tell me anything Caladwen. I will never judge you or think differently of you. I will always love you, no matter what."

"And I will always love you."

He gently pulled back and looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed him. As he pulled away I leaned in for more.

Thorin's POV

How had I not known? I should have seen it. None had those eyes. What would Eruraviel think of me for the way I had been treating Caladwen?

"I am a fool. A blind fool who should have seen it."

"It is not your fault laddie."

I looked at Balin.

"I should have seen it Balin. I knew there was something familiar about her, and look at how I have treated her."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"But you can make it right."

I sighed.

Kili's POV

She clung to me as I thrusted into her one last time. Then I felt myself release within her. She sighed and we both were panting. I pulled out of her and kissed her soft lips.

"We can stay here for the rest of the night if you wish." I said.

She shook her head.

"No…I…I need to talk with your uncle."

I bit my lower lip. I did not much like that idea.

"Caladwen…."

"Estelio nin meleth nin."

I sighed and nodded.

"Very well. But I am going with you and staying at your side."

She smiled and kissed me.

"Agreed."

Caladwen's POV

We dressed and headed back to camp. Thorin was standing off by himself. Fili looked at me. I smiled and I took Kili's hand.

"Estelio nin."

He nodded and I walked to Thorin with Kili at my side.

"My lord…."

He turned and looked at me.

"I…."

"No do not speak."

I shut my mouth and squeezed Kili's hand.

"I owe you an apology. I was cruel to you when I knew you not. I was a fool to treat you as I did. And I only did so…because of the pain and sorrow of my loss of Eruraviel. Seeing you with Kili….I was jealous. You remind me of her so much. It reminded me that I had failed her. I was going to ask her to marry me." My eyes widened. "For I loved her more then anything in the world. That fiery red hair, her warm eyes…."

He turned and covered his face with his hand. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I put my hand on his shoulder and he stiffened.

"She would not want for you to live your life in pain and sorrow. My sister was a ball of spitfire. She never let anyone or anything control her life and she was not afraid of who she was. And she was always full of life, running free. She would want you to remember her with love and happiness. It was not your fault she is died, it was the dragon's. Do not blame yourself please. And I forgive you. I will always forgive."

He turned and looked at me. I swore I saw a few tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and then stepped back.

"Thank you…..daughter of Thalion."

I turned back and smiled.

"Lle creoso. You are welcome."


	11. Chapter 11

Kili's POV

It made my heart soar to see that my uncle was warming up to my wife. She truly was special to be able to reach out to Thorin like that. As we traveled she taught me more of her language. I was eager to learn and I taught her my language. She learned far swifter then I did. She could speak my language as well as I could after a mere 3 days. I was not so fortunate.

Caladwen's POV

I knew Kili was struggling but I would not give up. I kept teaching him.

One night I lay awake, unable to sleep. Since the news of my sister, I had not been able to find much rest. It was a good thing I was awake this night. Fili shook me gently and I sat up.

"What is it muindor?"

He smiled when I called him brother.

"There is someone following us. I have been feeling a sort of strange presence for a few days now, and I am tired of waiting for something to happen. Will you keep watch?"

I did not like the thought of Fili going alone. I shook my head, but before he could speak I covered his mouth.

"I will ask Ori. He wants a chance and I think he should have one. I am coming with you. You are one of the only family members I have left. I will not allow you to go alone."

He nodded and I woke Ori. He happily agreed to take over the watch and Fili and I snuck off to find our follower.

I was the better tracker. The tracks were those of a woman, light on her feet, used to being in the wild. There was something familiar about all this, but I could not figure out what.

"Look! A fire." hissed Fili.

He was right. We both snuck towards it and my heart leapt with joy.

"Elgaraine!"

She looked up and I went running out to her. She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Caladwen! At last I have found you!"

I pulled back and looked at her.

"What in Elbereth's name are you doing here?"

I was smiling, I was so happy to see her.

"Halbaran gave me leave to come and find you, and aid you if I am able."

I just hugged her. As I turned to introduce her to Fili, I had to hold back my laughter. He was staring at Elgaraine like a fool.

"Elgaraine this is my brother Fili."

She gave me a confused look.

"Brother?"

I smiled and led her back to camp. Kili was awake and looking around frantically. When he saw me he looked a little angry. He came running to me and he grabbed me. Before I could say anything, Elgaraine had him on the ground.

"LAU! ELGARAINE LAU!"

She looked at me.

"~He is my husband.~"

Her eyes went wide. She immediately backed off him.

"Forgive me my lord! I knew not who you were."

Kili stood up and brushed himself off. He nodded and then looked at me.

"You truly enjoy scaring me. Do you know how scared I was when I woke and found you gone?!"

"Wait Kili!"

Fili came rushing forward.

"I asked her to come with me. We had been followed for the past few days and I wanted to make sure it was no one threatening. We found this…lovely…young woman and then came back. Please do not be angry with Caladwen."

Kili sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"Please next time let me know. I cannot lose you." He whispered.

I kissed him and then held him tightly.

"Gweston."

He kissed me sweetly and then a very grumpy Thorin woke up.

"What in Durin's name is going on here!?"

I sighed.

 _Never wake a dwarf this early in the morning._


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin saw Elgaraine and narrowed his eyes.

"What is this? Another elf?" he snapped.

I looked down.

"No uncle. She is a lovely woman of the Dunedein." answered Fili.

I smiled a bit. He had called her lovely twice now. Kili put his arms around me.

"My apologies Lady….."

"Elgaraine my lord. I came looking for Caladwen who has been one of my greatest friends for many years. I wish to travel with you, for her safety."

I looked at Thorin. I wondered what he could be thinking.

Thorin's POV

If this woman's presence would help to ensure Eruraviel's sister's safety…then I wanted her to stay.

"Well since you have come all this way you shall stay with us. I am sure Thalion's daughter would be glad of your company."

She smiled and for a moment I was looking at Eruraviel once more. Though I knew in truth I was not. I nodded and then went back to sleep.

Caladwen's POV

I hugged Elgaraine and we laughed and smiled. Kili seemed to like her. He would joke with her and make her laugh, though I knew he only loved me. Fili was a different story. I would catch him looking at her, and I knew he had fallen for her as I had for Kili. But I knew Elgaraine had a painful past. And it was not my place to Fili of it.

When we stopped to rest that night I leaned against Kili.

"Are you alright love?" he asked.

I nodded, I was just worried about Elgaraine. And Fili too.

"I am worried Kili. I am worried about Elgaraine and Fili."

He frowned.

"I see nothing to worry about."

I shook my head.

"He loves her. I can see it. Like you love me. But Elgaraine…..she…she has a painful past. She loved someone once. He died saving her life. She has never forgiven herself for that. She blames herself for his death and has been filled with sorrow and pain since then. That was almost 4 years ago."

Kili kissed my temple and I clutched his tunic.

"I understand. I think. But Caladwen…..maybe Fili will be able to help her see past her pain. Maybe he is what she needs to let go and find peace."

I looked at him. He smiled and I could not help but smile back.

"Perhaps you are right meleth nin."

He kissed me on the lips and I wound my arms around his neck.

Thorin's POV

I saw how Kili was with his wife. It made me happy and yet it also woke the everlasting pain and sorrow from losing Eruraviel. I looked to the stars and closed my eyes.

"~I make you this promise Eruraviel I will protect your sister. I was not able to protect you…and for that I will never forgive myself. So I swear to you I will protect her….I will protect…Caladwen.~"


	13. Chapter 13

"~You speak the Elven language?~"

I turned and found Caladwen there.

"I-I…I…."

She sort of smiled.

"~You need not hid anything from me. I will not judge you or become upset.~" she said.

My first instinct was to turn away and put up a wall as I always did. But I had made a promise to Eruraviel…that I would protect her sister. I slowly turned around and looked at her.

"~Yes I can. Your sister taught me. A long time ago.~"

Caladwen's POV

I realized then that there was a lot more to this dwarf king then I had first thought.

"~I was so stubborn. So cruel to her at first…..and she always got even.~" he chuckled. "~And in the end she is the reason I am still alive.~"

I looked back up at him. His back was still to me.

"~There is more to the reason of this quest then simply reclaiming your home.~" I whispered.

"Aye."

I slowly walked forward, but he still would not meet my gaze.

"~You want revenge for Eruraviel's death.~"

He nodded.

"~Thorin no…..~"

He turned and looked at me in shock.

"~He who seeks revenge must dig two graves.~" I said.

"~It shall take far more then two graves to bury Smaug.~"

I looked down and sighed, knowing he was beyond reasoning.

"Very well."

There was a silence before he said,

"~You should return to the others. Get some sleep.~"

I nodded and walked back to my Kili. He looked at me with concern. I shook my head and sat down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"I love you Caladwen."

I smiled and looked up. I kissed his lips and then said,

"I love you too Kili."

He lay back and I rested my head on his chest. Though I did not sleep. Something did not feel right, something was coming for us. Not for us all….but for Fili, Thorin…..and my Kili. And I knew whatever it was would not stop until it got them. And I would not let that happen.

Kili's POV

Caladwen woke me up the next morning as she always did with a smile and a kiss. This time as she pulled back I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me.

"It is still early….."

She chuckled.

"Patience my love."

I smiled and kissed her once more before letting her go.

"I love you Caladwen."

She looked back at me and smiled.

"And I love you too Kili."

I knew something was bothering her. I knew my new wife well enough to know when something was wrong. As we traveled that day I took her hand.

"Something is wrong. I can see it." I said.

She sighed and squeezed my hand.

"I should know better then to hide anything from you…Kili love….I feel as though there is something out there. Trying to get to you."

I smiled a bit.

"There will always be evil in the world Caladwen."

She shook her head.

"No I mean that there is something specifically out there trying to get to you, Fili and Thorin."

I frowned and looked at my brother, then I looked at my uncle.

"The only enemy my uncle has left is Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood. And he would not leave his forest just to find my uncle."

Caladwen's POV

I looked out across the land and took Kili's hand.

"It is no elf. It is a dark terror that rushes towards us. And I fear we will not be able to stop it."

He pulled me to his chest and kissed my hair.

"I will not let anything or anyone harm you I promise. Now try to sleep. It will be a long journey tomorrow. I will watch over you." he whispered.

I nodded but I could not find rest. I tossed and turned, dreaming about a pale, scarred arm with a claw attached to it. I woke with a scream and someone forced me to the ground.

"Caladwen!"

I screamed.

"~Caladwen wake up! It is but a dream! Awake and see reality!~"

I opened my eyes to find Elgaraine holding me down.

"Caladwen?"

"I am here. What happened?"

Elgaraine pulled me up and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You were screaming as though something were killing you." she said.

I looked around.

"Where is he? Where is my Kili?"

"He Thorin and Fili went to scout the area."

My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped.

"Only the three of them?"

"Well Dwalin went with them…..wait! Caladwen where are you going?!"

I mounted my horse.

"To find my family! YA!"

Thorin's POV

We had been gone no more then an hour when we heard screams.

"CALADWEN!"

Her scream reminded me of Eruraviel's scream. We started to run back and as we ran we heard thundering hooves of a horse riding towards us.

"KILI!"

Kili's POV

My wife came into view and I ran to her. She jumped off her horse and into my arms.

"We heard you scream! What happened?!"

She pulled away and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"There was a pale white arm with scars….and….and…..an iron claw attached to the end! It was horrible!"

"Shh-hhh! I am here now. Everything will be alright now I swear."

I looked at my uncle. He looked away and Elgaraine came running into view. I saw the smile on Fili's face as she approached. She smiled at him but then started to talk to Thorin. I could not hear their words. I had Caladwen mount her horse and I took the reins and led it back to camp.

"After what I told you why did you still leave? You, Thorin and Fili!"

"Dwalin was with us."

"I care not. I could have lost you tonight Kili! You and the only family I have left! Fili and Thorin. I could have lost all three of you and then I would die of grief."

He stopped, but he would not face me.

"Kili?"

I jumped down and turned him towards me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. My hands fisted in his coat and I closed my eyes. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed me up against a tree and his mouth devoured every inch of me he could reach. My cloak fell from my shoulders and the shoulders of my tunic were slipping down.

Fili's POV

As we walked back towards camp I saw my brother and his wife. I suddenly became very aware of Elgaraine's presence beside me. I turned and looked at her. She gave me a sweet smile and I could feel my self control snap. I strode towards her and took her in my arms.

"Fili what are you doing?"

"You can slap me or hit me later…..but I have to show you."

With those words I smashed my lips to hers.


	14. Chapter 14

She was kissing me back it seemed! Then I felt the pain.

Caladwen's POV

I saw Fili and Elgaraine kissing but then she kneed him. He fell to the ground and she ran off. Kili ran to his brother and I ran off after Elgaraine. I found her back near the camp and I went and sat beside her.

"Elgaraine….."

"I cannot let him get too close to me."

"But why?"

"I think…..and I know I barely know him…..but I care about him."

She covered her face with her hands. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked back at me.

"What do I do?"

I looked over through the trees and past the bushes to where Fili and Kili were. Being an elf, I could hear and see them.

"She was kissing me too Kili."

"Are you certain or did you simply think she was kissing you?"

"I know it! I felt it! She was kissing me back!"

Kili sighed and looked in my direction. I smiled at him and then look at Elgaraine.

"Trust your heart my friend. It will never lead you astray. How do you think I found Kili?"

She smiled a little.

"I have seen how happy you are with him. How very much in love you are with him and how much he loves you! He would die for you I can see that."

I took her hands in mine.

"And I believe…..Fili would do anything, even die for you."

I heard Fili and Kili come up behind us and she looked over my shoulder. I stood up and walked to Kili. I took his hand and then we walked away, but I could still hear from where we are.

"Elgaraine….please forgive me for being so bold! I just…."

The sudden silence made me turn. I smiled broadly when I saw she kissed him.

"What do you see?"

I turned and smiled at him.

"How about I show you?"

He smiled and I pressed my lips to his. I only meant the kiss to be quick and simple, however he delved his tongue into my mouth and pulled me flush against him. I pulled back slightly and smiled.

"We must return." I whispered.

He kissed me once more before picking me up and carrying me back to camp.

Fili's POV

She kissed me! She kissed me! That was all I could think. She pulled away and I looked into her deep green eyes. I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and my hand rested on her cheek.

"I care for you Elgaraine. The minute I saw you…I knew it must have been what Caladwen felt when she first saw Kili."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her in my arms, protected and loved.

Thorin's POV

Now my oldest nephew had a woman he cared for. I smiled to myself and looked up at the stars. I knew Eruraviel had done this. She had sent Caladwen to Kili knowing she would help not only him…but me as well. Knowing she would help me to feel again. To know kindness and understanding. And with Caladwen came Fili's happiness in Elgaraine.

"Thank you Eruraviel…I love you." I whispered.

Caladwen's POV

I saw Thorin standing alone next to a tree. I smiled to myself when I heard his words.

"Thank you Eruraviel…I love you."

He turned and saw me. I smiled and walked to him. I held out my hand to him.

"You may not have married her by law….but to me…you were my sister's husband and the love of her life. Thank you…..my brother."

He very slowly took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I did love her, I still do and I always will. Thank you for reminding me Caladwen."

I smiled for it was the first time he had ever spoken my name. I walked back to Kili and lay down beside him. He had a smile on his face. I elbowed him and he chuckled.

"Eavesdropper." I hissed.

He kissed my neck.

"You love me."

"That I do."


	15. Chapter 15

As we moved on the next day little was said. Though I noticed that Elgaraine and Fili rode together. Elgaraine was thinner then I, so Fili's pony was able to carry them with ease. I rode alongside my husband and he smiled at me. He held out his hand to me and I took it with a smile. We rode on until we came to a destroyed farmhouse.

"We shall rest here for the night. Fili, Kili look after the ponies and make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin get a fire going!"

"Aye!"

Kili helped me off my horse and then kissed me sweetly. I smiled and I saw Gandalf and Thorin speaking to each other. Gandalf looked a little frustrated. I frowned and walked towards them so I could hear a bit better.

"I do not NEED their advice!"

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us." said Gandalf.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor…..what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves look on and did nothing." He walked closer to Gandalf. "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them! I thought the addition of Caladwen in your family would finally help you see! I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!"

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!" Thorin snarled. '

My eyes widened and I bit my lip. Gandalf turned and walked off angrily.

"Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one who has any sense."

"And who is that?" inquired the hobbit.

"MYSELF MASTER BAGGINS! I have had my fill of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day!"

And then he was gone. I chanced a look at Thorin and found him staring at me.

"Come on Bombur we are hungry." he said.

I walked closer as he turned away.

"~On this I agree whole heartedly with you my lord. I know you know what Rivendell is to me…..what it was to my sister.~"

He sighed.

"Aye….I know. And I never wish to lay eyes upon that place."

I nodded then walked away and went to find Kili. He and Fili were sent to look after the ponies and I knew Elgaraine was with them. I walked to Kili and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me.

"Are you alright?"

I did not answer, I just rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Caladwen?"

"Gandalf thought it would be a good idea to head for Imladris, Rivendell I mean. I….I was born in Rivendell and lived most of my long life there." I said.

Kili turned my face towards him. He gave me that smile I loved so much.

"How long has it been since you were home?"

I leaned into his palm.

"Almost 850 years." I whispered.

His eyes widened slightly and then he nodded.

"Maybe it is time you did return home."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him.

"Caladwen what is wrong? Is it because of the battle that took place there?"

"No, no! There was never a battle there. My brothers and I were out on a journey when that happened, I have not been back…..since my parents left." I said.

"Oh…."

He did not say anything else, all he did was hold me there until I fell asleep.

Thorin's POV

There was more then just the reasons I gave Gandalf that I did not wish to go anywhere near Rivendell. Eruraviel had been born there. She had once called that place home before she had run away. I did not want to go there. Seeing Caladwen was painful enough…I did not wish to think about the pain I would endure if I set foot within a hundred miles of that place.

Kili's POV

I had fallen asleep and Fili was nowhere to be found. What was worse…was that 2 ponies were missing.

"Oh no!"

Caladwen woke then and looked around.

"What is it?"

"Two of the ponies are missing. Where in Durin's name is Fili!?"

"KILI!"

Fili and Elgaraine came running out of the woods. I but back a smile when I saw several leaves in her hair.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere!" they both answered.

I smiled a bit and Kili passed a hand over his face.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." He said.

I took Kili's hand and he looked at me.

"We must tell your uncle." I said.

"No! The last thing he needs is something to worry about."

"Fili! Kili!"

It was Bilbo.

Kili's POV

Bilbo came to us with food, but we were too busy thinking about where the ponies could have gone. Caladwen was closely inspecting a fallen tree.

"What is the matter?"

"We are meant to be looking after the ponies." I said.

"Only we have encountered a…..slight problem."

"We had sixteen."

"Now there are fourteen." Fili finished.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." I said.

Caladwen had disappeared.

"Caladwen?"

There was no answer and I started to panic.

"CALADWEN!"

I rushed into the woods and she grabbed me and threw me down behind a boulder. She held her finger to her lips and pointed behind me. I looked behind me and my eyes went wide. A troll had two more of our ponies under each arm. Fili, Elgaraine and Bilbo found us and we stayed low to the ground.

Caladwen's POV

I huddled close to Kili, to be honest I was scared. I remembered trolls from the night my brothers had been killed. I despised them!

"It has Myrtle and Mindy! I think they are going to eat them we have to do something!" said Bilbo.

Kili and Fili looked at him.

"Yes! You should! Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you are so small they will never see you!"

"No! No, no, no…."

"It is perfectly safe we will be right behind you!" Kili reassured him.

I looked up at Kili.

 _Perfectly safe?!_

Fili started to tell him about owl hoots should he run into trouble. The second his back was turned, Kili started to pull me back towards camp.

"Wait! Kili what are you doing! You told Bilbo you would be right there to help him!"

"Fili and Elgaraine are there."

I nodded and we ran back towards the camp.

"Thorin!" Kili called.

Thorin came running towards us.

"Uncle there are three trolls taking our ponies. Bilbo went to try and get them back and Fili and Elgaraine are there to make sure nothing bad happens. But we must hurry! They will need our help." Kili said.

I nodded quickly. Thorin grabbed his sword and ordered everyone else to follow. I only hoped we made it in time.

"You come here!" Thorin said to me.

I rushed forward.

"You are faster then the rest of us. Run ahead and make sure my nephew and your friend are safe. Quickly!"

I did not say anything about the fact that he left out little Bilbo. I ran ahead, but not before kissing my Kili.

"~I will be alright. I promise.~"

He nodded and I smiled when he knew what I said. I guess all my lessons in Elvish had paid off after all. I turned and ran off towards the trolls.


	16. Chapter 16

Kili's POV

We reached Fili and Elgaraine but Caladwen was nowhere to be found. Fear struck my heart and Fili put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled and pointed up. I looked up and there in a tree was my beautiful wife. I smiled at her and she smiled and winked. She moved to a different tree and I was as always amazed by how graceful she moved, even up in a tree!

"Flesh! I need flesh!" said one of the trolls.

One of the trolls grabbed Bilbo and proceeded to sneeze all over him.

Caladwen's POV

Poor Bilbo!

 _Now I have seen it all!_

"Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what has come out of me ooter!" said the scrawny troll.

The two bigger ones came up on either side of him.

"What is it?"

"I do not know! But I do not like the way it wriggles around!"

It threw Bilbo to the ground and I pulled out a knife. As Bilbo stood one of the big trolls held a sharp object to him.

"What are you then? An oversized sqwuirrell?"

"I am a burglar….a hobbit!" He said quickly.

"A burglarhobbit?" asked the scrawny one.

"Can we cook him?" asked the one named Bert.

"We can try!"

I have admit, Bilbo was very fast. But the trolls caught him.

"Now then! Are there any more of you fellows hiding where you should not?"

"Nope!"

"He is lying! Haul his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!"

"NO!"

I threw the knife and leaped out onto one of the trolls. Kili ran out and swung at the troll's legs.

"Drop him!" He shouted.

The troll Bert was busy trying to get me, but I ran and stood with my husband. He swung his sword around and repeated himself.

"I said, drop him!"

The troll threw Bilbo to him and they both fell back. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves and Elgaraine came rushing out to fight. Bilbo managed to free the horses, but caught the attention of one of the trolls.

"BILBO!"

As the troll went for him I charged forward and knocked him away. The troll grabbed me instead.

"An elf!"

I used the small knife I had hidden in my sleeve and cut through its finger. It dropped me and I ran away. My little rescue for Bilbo proved in vain, the other troll caught him.

"BILBO!"

Kili tried to go forward but Thorin stopped him.

"No!"

The trolls seemed to have forgotten about me. I silently hid behind a tree.

"Lay down your arms! Or we will rip his off!" said a troll.

There was silence before I heard swords falling to the ground. I quickly climbed the tree and tried to find a way to save my friends and family.

Kili's POV

I was thrown into a sack with my brother, uncle, Oin, Gloin, Bilbo, Bombur, and Balin. My wife was nowhere to be found. Yet though I could not see her, I knew she was close by. I could feel her. Sure enough, there she was, up in a tree.

 _When you cannot find my wife, look up in a tree._

She looked scared, though I knew it was not for herself. It was for me, for all of us. Elgaraine was hanging from a tree branch behind the trolls. She seemed strangely calm. Her hands suddenly came free and my eyes went wide. I nudge Fili and looked towards Elgaraine, he smile when he saw her hands were now free. She slowly began to pull herself up into the tree. She must have learned that from Caladwen.

"Do not bother cooking them! Let us sit on them and squash them into jelly." said Tom the troll.

"They should be sautéed, and grilled with a sprinkle of sage!" said Bert.

"Ooh! That does sound quite nice."

Caladwen was with Elgaraine and speaking quietly.

Caladwen's POV

I had taught Elgaraine well. I smiled when she freed herself from the ropes and made her way silently to me.

"Caladwen what do we do?" she asked me.

"Worry not! We will think of something. After all, you heard how very daft those trolls are."

She smiled a bit, but she looked at Fili with concern. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Trolls are not as mighty as we are."

She nodded and I looked around.

"Trolls hate sunlight, or so my brother Meldiron told me, but we cannot rush the sun. We have to stall them somehow…"

"WAIT! You are making a terrible mistake!"

I looked down at Bilbo. He hopped up and went towards the trolls.

"You cannot reason with them they are half-wits!" said one of the dwarves.

"Half-wits!? What does that make us!?" Bofur asked.

"I meant with the seasoning."

Elgaraine and I looked at each other in confusion.

"What about the seasoning?" asked William.

"Well have you smelt them? You shall need something stronger then sage before you plate this lot up."

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Hush up! Let the uh….flerggerberberahobbit talk." said Bert.

Was this Bilbo's way of getting back at the dwarves for invading his home? Elgaraine had a dagger ready to throw but I stopped her.

"Wait." I whispered.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is…."

"Yes?"

"Come on!"

"Tell us the secret!"

"Yes I am telling you the secret is….to….skin them first!"

I knew Bilbo would never hurt any of us. He was stalling them.

"NO!"

"Tom, get me filleting knife!"

The sky was getting lighter and I only hoped Bilbo's plan worked.

"What a load of rubbish! I have eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff em I say boots and all." Said William.

I sighed in frustration.

"He is right!" said Bert walking to the pile. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!"

He picked up Bombur.

"Nice and crunchy!"

"Oh no not that one! He is infected!"

The troll and Bombur gasped.

"You what?"

"Yes he has…worms….in his….tubes!"

Bert dropped Bombur right on top of Kili.

"In fact they all have them they are infested with parasites! It is a terrible business I would not risk it, I really would not!" said Bilbo quickly.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing and Elgaraine was smiling.

"For goodness sakes did he just say parasites?" Oin asked.

"Yes, and we do not have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted.

I closed my eyes and hoped he would stop. They all fell silent and I opened my eyes to find them looking at Thorin, then they looked back to Bilbo.

"I have got parasites as big as my arm!" said Oin.

"Mine are the biggest parasites I have got huge parasites!" Kili said.

I was trying so very hard not to laugh.

"We are riddled!" said Ori.

"Yes we are badly!" added Dori.

William walked closer to Bilbo.

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?"

"Well…"

He shoved Bilbo.

"You think I do not know what you are up to?! This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret!?" Bilbo said appalled.

"Fools?" said Bert.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!"

Gandalf had finally come.

"Who is that?" asked Bert.

"No idea." replied William.

"Can we eat him too?" questioned Tom.

I looked at Elgaraine and nodded. We jumped down and Gandalf slammed his staff down on a boulder. Sunlight washed over the trolls and they turned to stone. I smiled and ran to Kili.


	17. Chapter 17

"Caladwen!"

I freed him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You are safe." he said.

"I always am."

He chuckled and then kissed my lips. As we pulled away we saw Elgaraine kiss Fili. I smiled and Thorin walked off. I wanted to follow and ask if he was alright, but I knew it would be better for me to stay here. Kili however, was of a different mind.

"Go."

I looked at him in surprise. He was smiling and he had the mischievous glint in his eye. I loved it. I kissed him and then went after Thorin.

"Lord Thorin?" I called.

He had gone back to camp. He looked up as I approached. I swore he smiled at me.

"Caladwen…..is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed….I know not how to say it."

He walked forward and to my surprise he put his hand on my arm. I looked into his eyes.

"I am perfectly fine. You need not worry about an old dwarf like me. It is I who should worry about your safety along with the rest of my men, and Elgaraine of course. But thank you….not just for now, but for always being so very kind to me when I was so very cruel to you. You are a wonderful woman Caladwen, like your sister was. And I am certain your parents were wonderful people to have raised 2 such beautiful and kind daughters."

I was smiling until he mentioned my parents. I looked away and he turned me back to him. He was frowning.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"No…it….my parents did not raise Eruraviel….I did. With the help of my brothers. For the longest time she thought that I was her mother. She was barely 3 when our parents left, she did not remember them. And I knew not how to tell her I was only her older sister. She left….because she was angry with me, with Meldiron and Eleyond our brothers. She thought we had kept the truth from her on purpose, we were only trying to protect her from the pain we went through when they left. I realized too late we should have told her the truth from the beginning. Maybe then….we never would have lost her."

Thorin was a good listener, like Kili. He nodded and then looked at the early morning sky.

"Aye…. But had you not….I never would have met her. I never would have fallen in love with her and been given those happy years. Once when I asked her about her family, she told me her family had deceived her. Then perhaps a year and a half later, she woke from a nightmare and I heard her. I held her in my arms and she told me she saw her brothers die. She knew not what happened to her sister, but she said she knew in her heart that her brothers were gone. And she felt so guilty for doing what she did. And I told her that together we would find her sister and pay respects to her brothers. This was the week before the dragon came. I promised that someday I would find her sister. I suppose I have lived up that promise."

I smiled at him. Knowing that my sister had wanted to find me again brought such joy to my heart.

"My lord….you have no idea how much your words mean to me. All these long years I thought my sister hated me. Knowing now that she wanted to find me…..Thank you."

He nodded.

"And I am not your lord. To you I am only Thorin."

I smiled and nodded. We went back to the others and I ran into Kili's arms. He kissed my hair and Thorin went to talk to Gandalf.

"Caladwen may I speak with you?"

I turned and looked at Fili. I nodded and walked a little ways away with him.

"Is everything alright?"

"It is Elgaraine."

I looked at him with concern.

"What happened?"

"After this whole mess with the trolls…I can feel her becoming distant. I do not want that."

I sighed.

"She thinks she is protecting you."

He sighed and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just talk wit her. Reassure her." I said.

He nodded and then we walked back to the others. Kili took me back in his arms while Thorin, Gandalf, Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin and Nori went to look for the troll's lair. I saw Elgaraine and Fili arguing. I sighed and rested my head against Kili's shoulder.

Fili's POV

"Elgaraine please…"

"No. This is what is best." she said.

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed her.

"Listen to me Elgaraine! You cannot do that! You cannot just walk into someone's life, and then when they start to care about you just leave! That is not the way life works. You cannot just walk out of my life, not now! Not ever!"

Her eyes were wide.

"I need you in my life Elgaraine." I finished.

I let her go and walked away. I would give her time to think.

Caladwen's POV

They walked off in different directions and I shook my head. Sometimes I wished I did not hear as well as I could. Suddenly someone put their hands over my ears. I looked at Kili and smiled.

"Do you read minds now my husband?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but I heard them as well. Though perhaps not as clearly as you did. There is always hope that they will discover the love we have within each other."

I was surprised. He raised his brow.

"What?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, you are absolutely right." I said.

He kissed my temple and I sighed.

"I just hope Elgaraine will learn to let go of the past. Not only for her sake, but for Fili's as well." I said softly.

"I believe they will."

"How can you know?"

He chuckled.

"I know my brother and I think about how we found each other. There is always hope my beloved Caladwen."

I smiled a bit and he kissed my lips. When I pulled back I smiled at him again.

"It is only the beginning."

He nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Thorin and the others came back from the troll lair. Thorin and Gandalf both had found two fine looking swords. Thorin walked over to me and I was a bit surprised.

"Do you know anything about this sword?" he asked.

He handed me the sword. It was made by the High Elves of the First age that much I knew.

"This was forged by my kin, perhaps in Gondolin. Though that is all I can tell you, I am sorry."

He took the sword.

"I do not seek an apology. Gandalf told me the same thing, seeing as how you are an elf I wanted to see if you knew anything more."

I nodded and he walked away. I was happy he was starting to trust me a little. I heard something rushing in our direction. I took my bow and jumped into a tree. I whistled to Kili and he looked at me. I waved him away in a hurried motion.

"Something is coming!" Thorin shouted.

I aimed an arrow in direction of the rushing sounds and looked carefully. I saw a sleigh being pulled by very large rabbits. There was a small older man on the sleigh.

"Thieves! Fire! MURDER!"

I was about to shoot but Gandalf spoke.

"Radaghast! It is Radaghast the Brown."

I lowered my bow and jumped down, landing at my husband's side. He reached up and put his hand on my back. He was only about a foot shorter than I so he need not reach too far. I smiled and he traced circles on my back. It was very soothing. Gandalf pulled a stick insect from Radaghast's mouth and I looked away. They walked off and I sat down on a low tree branch. Elgaraine came over and sat beside me.

*"Im gosta." she said.

*"Av-'osto Elgaraine."

She shook her head.

"~How can I not be? What if Fili ends up like…~"

*"Sedho! Sedho Elgaraine! ~That will never happen! Fili is strong and so are you! I know that you would never allow anything to happen to him and he you.~" I said.

She sighed and looked away. I took her hands in mine and smiled at her.

"~Go to him. Tell him how you feel! Do not let him slip away from you Elgaraine, you will regret it for the rest of your life.~"

At first she seemed uncertain, but then a look of determination came to her face. I smiled and then she nodded and walked over to Fili. She grabbed him and smashed her lips to his. Kili looked at me with an all knowing look in his eyes. I acted innocent and he shook his head. He came to me and I smiled as he took me in his arms.

"You are not innocent in this and you know it." He said.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"We cannot always be the only ones having fun."

He shivered lightly and he pulled me against his body roughly.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He said in a low voice.

I smiled and nibbled his lobe.

"Always." I whispered.

He chuckled darkly and grabbed my backside. I smiled.

"Ooh!"

I smiled at him but then felt very cold. My smile faded and I looked around. I saw Radaghast holding something out to Gandalf. I strode forward and took it. I unwrapped it and then my world went black.

Kili's POV

Caladwen fell to the ground and I ran full speed to her.

"Caladwen!? Caladwen!"

I looked angrily upon the two wizards.

"What did you do?!"

Gandalf looked annoyed and Radaghast looked worried.

"No one did anything." Gandalf answered.

I picked up Caladwen and carried her to Elgaraine.

"She just fell! I know not what is wrong with her! Please Elgaraine I cannot lose her."

I lay her down and Elgaraine knelt down. She looked at Fili.

"Keep everyone else away. Kili you should go with…."

"I AM NOT LEAVING MY WIFE!"

I had not intended to shout and sound so harsh. Elgaraine nodded and removed Caladwen's tunic. My eyes widened when I saw a dark scar, almost black, in the middle of her chest.

"How did she get that?"

Elgaraine sighed sadly.

"Has she told you of how her brothers were killed?" I nodded. "When she was running….a Black Rider found her. She got away but not before that thing nicked her! She was strong even as a child. She made it to Imladris and Elrond healed her. But the wound it inflicted upon her is one of a very dark and powerful magic. She was only 18 years of age. And that was more than 700 years ago. She can hide the scar, but it will never fully heal. She can never go touch a weapon like that, and she will always feel the pain if one of those things gets near her again. Though they are all dead now, I have to wonder where the Brown wizard got that blade."

She did not stop working as she spoke. When she had finished, the scar had almost disappeared. I sighed in relief, but I was sickened after hearing such a story. Elgaraine put her tunic back on and I took her in my arms. I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.

"If only I had been there…..I would have died before letting anything like that happen." I whispered.

I kissed her lips and then her forehead.

"But no matter what I shall always love you my beautiful, beautiful wife."

Thorin's POV

I heard Elgaraine's story and when we were allowed near I heard Kili's whispered words.

 _"I will always love you my beautiful, beautiful Eruraviel."_

 _I kissed her lips and then her forehead before picking her up and carrying her away to bury her. My tears fell until there were none left. I had lost her, and I would never get her back._

I blinked several times and then walked forward.

"Will she be alright?" I asked my nephew.

He looked at me, tears in his brown eyes.

"She will be. She is strong….but knowing that something like this happened to her when she was so young…..it breaks my heart." he said.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me when I say I understand. I have….come to care for her as well. She is always kind to me no matter what I do. I will not let you lose her, nor would I let Fili lose Elgaraine. I never want the two of you to feel….to feel…"

I stopped, my words stuck in my throat.

"Uncle."

I sighed and looked back at him. His eyes were filled with understanding.

"You do not have to explain to me. I never knew my father, and you have always been like a father to Fili and I. We both know you would do anything and everything for us." he said.

I smiled a little and nodded.

"I am proud of both of you."

He smiled. Of course all happy moments must come to an end. A loud howl pierced the previous silence.

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?" asked the hobbit.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." Bofur answered.

A twig snapped and a warg leapt forward. I drove my sword into its neck and another came up behind me. An arrow pierced it. When I looked over I saw Elgaraine standing there with a deadly look on her face. I nodded and pulled my sword out.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" I said.

"Orc pack?!"

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." I told the wizard.

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear!"

He sighed in frustration.

"What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." he said bluntly.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"Duly noted!" Elgaraine snapped.

Dwalin growled at her and I looked at Caladwen.

"The most important thing right now is to get her out of here safely. Kili, get her on a pony and…"

"We have no ponies! They bolted."

Ori and Bifur came back and told us this. I kicked the body of the warg in frustration.

"I will draw them off and take the young lady away."

I looked at Radaghast. Before I could ask where he would take her, Gandalf shook his head.

"These are Gundabad wargs! They will outrun you!"

"And these are Rohsgobel Rabbits! I should like to see them try."

Gandalf then said something to him I could not hear and Kili gave Caladwen to him.

"Protect my wife Master Wizard."

"She shall be as safe as a baby bird in a nest."

And with those words he was off.

 _Protect them Eruraviel._

 _*I am afraid._

* _Do not be afraid._


	19. Chapter 19

Caladwen's POV

When I opened my eyes I had no idea where I was. I looked around and saw my beloved Kili asleep in a chair beside me. His hand was holding mine and I saw Elgaraine and Fili asleep on the chaise. I smiled and sat up.

"You gave us all a good scare." came a familiar deep voice.

I smiled and turned my eyes to the doorway.

"Hello Thorin."

He walked forward and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Were you ever planning on telling Kili what had happened to you?"

I sighed and looked at my husband.

"Yes….though I did not know when. I assume Elgaraine told him?"

He nodded.

"Yes and I overheard. We are in Rivendell." I froze. "We were lead here by Gandalf and you were brought here by Radaghast. We shall only be staying for one more day. I am….relieved to know you are alright."

I smiled and he turned to leave.

"Thank you Thorin."

He stopped for a minute before leaving again. I smiled and leaned towards Kili.

"Kili? Wake up meleth nin." I whispered.

He stirred and I smiled as he lifted his head. His eyes were still half closed. I touched his face lightly He blinked a few times and then his brown eyes went wide. He smiled and crashed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him onto the bed. He started to go further, but I stopped him when I remembered Elgaraine and Fili were still there.

"No…"

I pointed to Fili and Elgaraine and he groaned in frustration. He walked over and kicked Fili awake.

"What was that for?"

"I need some time with my wife."

I pretended to be asleep.

"Alright, but tell us when she wakes. Elgaraine is worried about her."

"You have my word brother."

I heard Fili pick up Elgaraine and walked out. Kili closed and locked the door and then he was back at my side. I smiled and pulled him onto the bed, reattaching my lips to his. I craved his touch like a flower craved the sun. His warm hand traveled down to the side of my tunic where he started to unlace it. I smiled into the kiss and then pulled away so he could take my tunic off. He tossed it aside and he leaned forward to kiss me, but I put my hand on his chest. I smiled and pushed off his coat. His beautiful brown eyes were shining with excitement. I untied his tunic and lifted it from his body. I touched his chest and then kissed every inch of it. Kili was always warm. He lifted my face to his and kissed my lips again. He gently pushed me back and rubbed himself against me. I moaned loudly and he unlaced his trousers.

"It is so very hard for me to wait to have my hands on you." He growled.

I smiled and reached down. He moaned my name when I wrapped my hand around his growing erection. I pumped my hand along him and he laid back. I straddled him and started to rub against him. He grabbed my thighs and I threw my head back.

Kili's POV

My patience was wearing thinner and thinner. She moved so slowly against me. Her long, silvery blond hair fell over her shoulders and onto my chest. I bucked up to her and she groaned.

"Caladwen my love, I am growing very impatient." I managed to say.

She smiled sweetly at me and pulled me back on top of her.

"I an yours to take my love." She whispered.

I started to push inside her and she closed her eyes and tipped her head back. I shoved myself forward and she gasped. I stayed still and touched her face.

"I love you so much Caladwen!" I said.

She did not speak but she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my lips.

Caladwen's POV

He thrusted hard into me and I moved my hips so he could be deeper inside me. For a dwarf he was very big! He filled me so perfectly and each thrust brought a new wave of pleasure. I was moaning loudly so Kili kissed me to silence me. I tangled my fingers in his long dark hair. Our tongues danced and he started to go faster and harder. He stopped kissing my lips and moved to my neck and shoulder. He nipped the nape of my neck and I cried out his name.

"Shhh! Fili and Elgaraine will come in here! Thorin might to!" He said.

I raised a brow.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

He smiled and started thrusting again. I was so close just a little more and….

"KILI!"

I came hard around him and with only a few more thrusts he spurted his own release. He held onto me and kissed my chest, shoulder and lips. He started to say something but then the door was thrown open. Fili and Elgaraine stood there and I knew I turned red.

"FILI! GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Kili shouted.

He threw a pillow at them and covered me with a sheet. They closed the door and I looked at my husband.

"I thought you locked the door." I said.

"I thought I did too!"

I started to laugh a little. Kili smiled a bit and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you so much Caladwen. I thought I lost you this day, I had never felt so afraid in all my life." he said quietly.

I closed my eyes.

"I am sorry Kili. Had I known what it was I would have never…."

"Shhh-hhh!"

He sat up and held me against his warm chest.

"I do not want to hear any apologies. I know you would have never touched that cursed blade had you known what it was. I was just so afraid I would never see your honey-golden eyes again."

I smiled and put my hand over his heart.

"I will never die by your side, I promise."

He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss before we both lay down and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Thorin's POV

Eruraviel had told me about her home more than once. It was beautiful, I would not deny that. I told her that we would visit her home, for she confessed she missed her family and felt guilty for leaving. And now here I stood…without her. I sighed sadly and then walked off.

Kili's POV

Caladwen was still fast asleep when I opened my eyes. I smiled and gently kissed her shoulder and then her neck. A smile came to her face but she was still asleep. I stretched out and sighed in content. She turned over and wrapped her arms around me. I chuckled and gently stroked her shoulder with my thumb. I laid there with her for another half hour before she woke up. Her golden-honey eyes were unfocused for a moment before she saw me. Her eyes seemed to shine and she gave me her dazzling smile.

"Good morning love." I said.

She leaned forward and I kissed her soft, full lips. She pulled away and sat up a little to look out the window. Her smile slipped from her face and I sat up and put my hands on her arms.

"This was the only choice we had. I know being here must bring back memories you do not want. I am sorry Caladwen." I whispered.

She leaned into me and I held her tightly.

"I love you Kili." she whispered.

I smiled a little and kissed her hair.

"And I love you my elven jewel."

Caladwen's POV

I loved Kili's nicknames for me. I pulled back and looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Since we are here…I do want to show you some things."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. We got dressed and instead of wearing my traveling cloths, I wore an old dress of mine. When I turned around Kili was staring at me. I smiled a little in amusement.

"When we reclaim Erebor…..I hope I shall see you like this more often wife."

My smile grew and I stood and walked into his arms. He turned his head and I heard him sigh. I looked up and found his handsome face creased with worry. I followed his gaze and found Thorin just standing out there in the gardens. We both walked to the balcony of the room. Thorin's usual proud stance is gone, replaced by slumped shoulders and the look of pain and sorrow.

"Caladwen I know you said that you wished to show me around Rivendell…..however I think my uncle may need your company."

I looked at him. He was staring down at his uncle. I knew Thorin had been more of a father to Fili and he than an uncle. I took my husband's hand and he slowly looked at me.

"Do think he will want my company? I care about your uncle as though he were my own uncle, but perhaps my keeping him company would only increase his pain. Knowing that Eruraviel…."

Tears welled him my eyes and I looked away. I was still having a difficult time accepting my little sister's death. Kili rubbed my arm and wiped away my tears.

"I think being with him today will do him good. He misses her so very much, I can see it in his eyes. I love my uncle like he was my father, and it tears me apart inside knowing he is in so much pain. And I know that you will be able to help him with that."

I smiled at him. His love for his uncle never ceased to amaze me. I hugged him.

"I will do what I can. I love you so much Kili."

He kissed me passionately and then smiled.

"And I love you. Now go. I will be here when you come back."

With one last kiss I went down to Thorin. I bit my lower lip a little and slowly walked forward.

"Thorin?"

He turned and looked at me.

"Where is Kili? I rarely see you two apart anymore."

I smiled a little at that and walked a little closer.

"He and I thought it would be a good idea if I spent some time with you. He worries for you, we both know how painful it must be to be here."

He looked down and then turned away.

"Kili has always been very intuitive to the feelings of others. You need not keep me company if you do not wish to." he said.

Thorin's voice was usually very steady and stripped of emotion, well all save anger. This was the first time I had ever heard his voice shake slightly. I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit.

"I am not going anywhere." I said gently.

I could see the smile in his eyes and he nodded. We walked around Imladris, and I showed him where Eruraviel liked to go. When we came to the waterfall the sun was beginning to go down. I looked for the rock my sister and I had drawn on so long ago. I touched it and sighed.

"She was always the artist, I could barely draw a lily and she…."

I stopped, unsure of how to go on. Thorin's fingers touched the rose and I looked at him.

"She told me of this. She told me many things about you, your parents and brothers. I know she can probably see us here now. In my heart….I know she is smiling."

I smiled at Thorin and he granted me one in return. I hugged him and he stood very still.

"I have said it once and I say it again, I am so glad she met you and lived in happiness before she died. I know you gave her great joy and that she loved you very much. She is always with us. I know she will always love you."

He wrapped an arm around me and we remained in a tight embrace for a few seconds. When he pulled back I let go and he kissed my forehead.

"I am proud to call you niece."

I smiled and tears of joy filled my eyes.

"Thank you Thorin. Your words mean so much to me. And I happy to have given you some comfort on this day. You are my family now, and I cannot bear it when a member of my family is in pain. If ever you should need me I will be there. I will never think little of you or care for you less. Fili and Kili's love for you amazes me day by day, and I feel it to. You are a great dwarf, and will be a great king."

He smiled, it was the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"Come we should be going back now." he said.

"I think I shall stay here a little longer. I will be back before long."

He nodded and then walked away. I turned back to the rock and touch it once again.

 _In this world you tried,_

 _Not leave me alone behind_

 _There's no other way_

 _I pray to the gods: let her stay_

 _The memories ease the pain inside_

 _Now I know why_

 _All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _In silent moments_

 _Imagine you would be here_

 _All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _The silent whispers, silent tears_

 _Made me promise I would try_

 _To find my way back in this life_

 _I hope there is a way_

 _To give me a sigh you are okay_

 _Reminds me again it is worth it all_

 _So that I can go home_

 _All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _In silent moments_

 _Imagine you would be here_

 _All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _The silent whispers, silent tears_

 _Together in all these memories_

 _I see your smile_

 _All the memories I hold dear_

 _Sister you know I will love you till the end of time_

 _All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _In silent moments_

 _Imagine you would be here_

 _All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _The silent whispers, silent tears_

 _All of my memories!_

I sighed sadly and then a soft voice came from behind me.

"~Father said you were here.~"

I turned around and a smile came to my face.

"Arwen! Mellon nin!"


	21. Chapter 21

We both ran towards each other and hugged. I had not seen Arwen in many long years.

"~I feared you would never return to Rivendell.~"

"~I was not going to, but then well….~"

She nodded.

"~Father told me what happened. I was so worried and then I went to see you in your room this morning but Elgaraine said you were out and about." she smiled. "She also told me you were now married.~"

Arwen's deep blue eyes were bright with excitement. I smiled and led her back towards the Hall of Fire, where I knew dinner was being served. I told her about all I had done in the years I had been gone and she told me of her life as well. As we came closer to the Hall of Fire I could hear singing.

 _There is an….._

 _Inn there is an inn_

 _There is a merry old inn_

 _Beneath an old grey hill_

 _And there they brew a beer so brown_

 _The man on the moon himself came down_

 _One night to drink his fill_

 _The ostler has a tipsy cat_

 _That plays a five-stringed fiddle_

 _And up and down he runs his bow_

 _Now squeaking high, now purring low_

 _Now sawing in the middle_

 _The landlord keeps a little dog_

 _That is might fond of jokes_

 _When there is good cheer among the guests,_

 _He cocks his ear to all he jests_

 _And laughs until he chokes_

 _They also keep a horned cow_

 _As proud as any queen_

 _But music turns her head like ale_

 _And makes her wave her tufted tale_

 _And dance upon the green_

 _And O! The rows of silver dishes_

 _And the store of silver spoons!_

 _For Sunday there is a special pair_

 _And these they polish up with care_

 _On Saturday afternoons_

 _The Man in the Moon was drinking deep_

 _And the cat began to wail;_

 _A dish and a spoon on the table danced_

 _The cow in the garden madly pranced_

 _And the little dog chased his tail_

 _The Man in the Moon took another mug,_

 _And then rolled beneath his chair;_

 _And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,_

 _Till in the sky the stars were pale,_

 _And dawn was in the air._

 _Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:_

' _The white horses of the Moon,_

 _They neigh and champ their silver bit;_

 _But their master's been and drowned his wits,_

 _And the sun will be rising soon!'_

 _So the cat on his fiddle played hey deedle-dum-diddle;_

 _A jig that would wake the dead:_

 _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune_

 _While the landlord shook the Man on the Moon_

' _It is after three' he said._

As we walked inside, I saw Bofur standing on the table dancing. The other dwarves were throwing food at each other. And Thorin was standing by tapping his foot to the song, and drinking from a flask. Kili threw some food very hard at a statue that was only inches from Lindir's face. When Kili saw me his face went pale. I put my hands on my hips and the other dwarves started to look at me. I raised my brows and started speaking in dwarvish.

"~I dare say that your families and ancestors would not be pleased to see you acting this way. I know I am quite disappointed myself. I have always thought better of all of you. Kili we will take later.~" I said.

Kili hung his head and several of the other dwarves looked a little ashamed. I shook my head and turned and walked away with Arwen.

"~I am sorry Arwen. I shall have to introduce you to Kili another time.~"

She smiled a little.

"~He was the one with dark hair and stubble for a beard was he not?~"

I smiled and nodded.

"~Yes that is my husband. And I love him more than anything in the world. However at the present moment, I am quite upset with him. If this were their dwarven halls I would not have cared, but it is not. This is Rivendell, and I was born and raised here. I do not think I would have been asking to much if I asked them to behave.~" I said a little cross.

Arwen smiled gently and took my hands.

"~I agree with you, however you must keep in mind that they have probably never been in Rivendell before. Nor have they been around elves by choice. Especially your husband. He looks quite young for a dwarf, but no less handsome.~"

I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"~You are right. I was too quick to speak and I let my embarrassment control me. I should have kept a level head. Thank you my friend.~"

A knock at my bedroom door and then Kili opened it. He walked inside with a guilty expression on his handsome features.

"Caladwen I am so sorry. You are right we were all behaving rudely. I ask your forgiveness my beloved wife."

I walked forward and kissed him. I smiled when I pulled back.

"Though you were wrong so was I. I know have never been in an elven domain before and I spoke too quickly and without thinking. So it is I who asks for your forgiveness my husband."

He gave me that smile I adored so much.

"I will always forgive you. Now perhaps you should introduce me to your lovely friend here."

I smiled and turned to Arwen.

"This is Arwen daughter of Lord Elrond. She has been one of my very best friends since I was a child. We grew up together."

Kili walked forward and kissed her hand with a bow.

"Then I consider it an honor my lady. I must apologize for my kin and the way we behaved during dinner."

She laughed and shook her head.

"No, in fact I found it rather entertaining. The song was one I have never heard before. I shall have to ask that dwarf what it was called."

Kili smiled broadly and bowed.

"It will give Bofur joy to know the song was to the enjoyment of such a lovely maiden."

Arwen smiled and giggled. Kili winked at me and I laughed. We heard horses and went to the balcony. My eyes widened and I felt my heart fall to my stomach.

Kili's POV

I looked at my Caladwen and the look on her face concerned me.

"Caladwen? Are you alright?"

"You and your kin must leave! As must Caladwen and Elgaraine."

I looked at Arwen.

"Why? What is wrong with her?"

"Her mother and father are here."

"I thought they had sailed for Valinor? And what is wrong with them being here?"

Arwen rushed us back into the room and Caladwen began to pack and change.

"Her mother and father will not be happy when they hear their sons are dead. Nor will they be pleased to hear that she married you. They do not care for dwarves and would have wanted Caladwen to take an elf husband. Most of us here in Imladris have no problems with the dwarves, I myself am glad Caladwen married you. But they will not be. I fear they will try and separate you. Eruraviel is not with you is she?"

"No." came a commanding voice.

I closed my voice and then slowly turned to face my uncle. His eyes held a bit of anger.

"Thorin?"

He walked forward and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I will never allow Caladwen to be taken from you. I will die first."

I smiled a bit and nodded. He turned to Arwen.

"My lady, I am afraid we cannot leave until tonight. Your father is going to help me read my grandfather's map. How fast would they be able to learnt that their daughter is here?"

"Faster than you think."

We all turned to the doorway.


	22. Chapter 22

I pulled my wife into my arms. Her father drew his sword.

"How dare you dwarves enter a lady's bedchambers! Leave the princess and my daughter alone!"

"Uncle? Kili?"

Fili, Balin, Dwalin and Gloin ran into the room. Gandalf and Elrond soon followed. Caladwen looked a little annoyed.

"Release my daughter and the princess to me now! Or I shall kill you all!"

"Thalion…." said Elrond.

"My lord."

Elrond lowered his sword and smiled at me kindly.

"These dwarves are my guests here. Caladwen my dear, I believe you should tell your father all that has happened."

I looked at my young wife and she took my hand. Her father's eyes narrowed.

"Adar….may we please talk privately with mother and Lord Oakenshield?"

Caladwen's POV

My father was a proper elf. He would not cause a scene or start a fight when the dwarves were guests. He nodded and sheathed his sword. The dwarves filed out but Kili and Thorin remained, as did Gandalf and Lord Elrond. I never let go of Kili's hand as we sat down on the sofa. My father sat across from us in an armchair and Thorin stood beside the sofa. Elrond had gone to bring back my mother and Gandalf sat in another chair smoking his pipe. When my mother entered she smiled at me and Thorin gasped. I looked at him with concern. I knew what was wrong. My mother looked exactly like Eruraviel. Same eyes, same red hair and face.

"Minuialwen." said Elrond.

She nodded her head and Thorin's eyes followed her as she sat down beside my father. My father was still glaring at Kili and Thorin, but mostly Thorin.

"Have your eyes found something of interest dwarf?"

I bit my lip and slowly looked at Thorin.

Thorin's POV

It was almost as though I was looking at Eruraviel again. However her lips had been fuller than the woman before me. When he shouted at me I blinked a few times before looking at him.

"No….my apologies."

"Thorin."

I did not look at Caladwen.

"Naneth, Adar….Eruraviel is dead." I shut my eyes. "So are Meldiron and Eleyond." she said.

I heard her mother gasp and I knew she most likely began to cry. I could not look at her. I felt a soft, delicate hand on mine. I knew it was Caladwen.

"Eruraviel lived the last years of her life in happiness, in Erebor. With Lord Thorin Oakenshield."

Now I had no choice but to look at them. Tears streaked down Lady Minuialwen's face and Lord Thalion had a look of hatred. I challenged him with a glare and he stood.

"How dare you! Did you lay hands on my daughter?!"

"Adar stop!"

Caladwen stood between us and I realized I had embarrassed her.

"My daughter, explain to me why you defend this dwarf."

I looked at Caladwen and she held out her hand for Kili.

Caladwen's POV

My husband took my hand and I held onto it tightly.

"I am married to Kili of Belegost, son of Dis and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield."

Unmistakable rage was on his face, but my mother looked thoughtful.

"My daughter will not be married to a…."

Mother placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. She walked forward and looked at Thorin first. I bit my lower lip, a nervous habit.

Thorin's POV

I slowly looked at her. She had a look of understanding in her honey golden eyes.

"You see my daughter when you look upon me." she said.

All I could do was nod. She smiled sadly.

"Always I regretted leaving my children. My beloved husband always told me it was the right thing to do. Now I shall never see three of them again. But knowing that my youngest child was happy before she died…..brings my heart great joy."

I smiled a little and bowed my head. She now looked to my nephew.

"You must be the young dwarf married to my last living child. And looking at her…she looks very happy."

Caladwen's POV

I smiled and tears of joy came to my eyes. Even my father seemed to soften up a bit. Mother took my hands.

"Tell me my daughter, do you love him?"

Her eyes were smiling at me. I took Kili's hand and he smiled at me.

"I do naneth. I love him more than my own life. And I love his brother Fili and Thorin and the other dwarves. And Thorin loved Eruraviel and he still does."

Father looked at him.

"Is this true?"

Thorin looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Yes, it is. I love your daughter. The day she died a part of me died with her. I was going to ask her to be my wife that night, but I was robbed of that and she was robbed of her life. I have not been the same since then. She saved my life once at risk of her own. That was the day I realized I loved her. I miss her every second of every day…..but I know I will never see her again. So I would sooner die than see Caladwen and Kili separated."

My mother was smiling and my father looked at me.

"It would seem I was wrong here. My daughter has chosen well. And my little Eruraviel…..she must have loved you very much." he looked at Kili. "Protect my daughter. She is the only child I have left. I give you my blessing."

I smiled and ran into my father's arms.

"Amin mela lle Ada."

He held my close and kissed my forehead.

"I am happy for you Caladwen. I love you so much, you were my first daughter and it is hard to let you go. But this dwarf loves you, I can see it in his eyes. So I hope your life with him is long and fruitful. Your mother and I will not return to Valinor, not until you go with us or…."

He did not finish and I knew why. I nodded and kissed his cheek. Kili took me in his arms.

"Amin mela lle Caladwen."

My eyes widened and I smiled.

"He speaks the elven language?"

"So does Thorin."

However Thorin was no longer in the room. I sighed sadly and my mother left the room. Kili put his arm around me and I gave him a worried look.

"Give him time my love. He just….needs time."

I could still hear a little doubt in his voice.


	23. Chapter 23

Thorin's POV

I left when I could not longer take anymore. Caladwen and Kili would not be separated and I could no longer look at Lady Minuialwen. I went back to the drawing on the rock and touched the rose. I let a few silent tears fall and then a hand touched mine.

"Caladwen I have told you that you need not bother with me. I will be alright."

"You may have told my daughter." I turned in surprise. "But you never told me this."

Lady Minuialwen stood before me. She smiled at me and her smile was just like Eruraviel's.

"I know why you left and I know why you are going to Erebor. No Caladwen told me nothing. You are Thorin Oakenshield, a fool could figure out why you are heading east. You seek to reclaim the mountain and avenge my baby girl."

I sighed and nodded.

"Indeed I do my lady."

"I know that if Caladwen and your nephews could not persuade you then I will not be able to do so. But remember this Thorin Oakenshield, he who seeks revenge must dig two graves."

I smiled a little.

"Caladwen said much the same thing. And I will tell you as I told her, I shall need more than two graves to bury Smaug."

She laughed lightly and I smirked.

"Be careful on your journey and keep my daughter safe. Caladwen will make foolish decisions to protect those she loves. Watch over her."

I bowed.

"I give you my word lady, no harm shall come to her."

Kili's POV

Caladwen and I had our own personal celebration for receiving her father's blessing. After we had celebrated, we lay there completely spent and breathing hard. I rolled onto my side and she smiled at me.

"I love you so much. I love you more and more every minute Kili." she whispered.

I pressed my lips to hers and she knotted her finger in my hair. I pulled back a few inches.

"And I love you. Do you know what I love about you?"

She only smiled and I touched her nose.

"I love your perfectly shaped nose, your heart melting honey golden eyes," I moved my fingers to her lips. "You soft, full lips that feel like feathers dancing across my skin when you kiss me." I moved down and lightly touched the skin on her upper chest. "Your soft skin, that look like flawless ivory. So smooth and warm." I slid my hand all along her perfect body. "Your perfect body that is only for me." she smiled again. "Your smile, that looks like sparkling pearls." She laughed. "Your laugh, which sounds like the music of the sweetest harps. I love your ears, your lovely pointed ears that do help me get my way in bed." She smirked and smacked me playfully. "But most of all I love what I cannot see. I love your soft voice, your loving heart, that deems all equal….well all save orcs and other foul creatures. I love your sunny personality and I love your skills and cunning mind. I love everything about you." I whispered.

There was such love in her eyes as she looked at me. She touched my face.

"And I love your warm brown eyes that seem to look into my very soul. I love your warm lips and the way they make me feel as though I am on fire when you kiss me. I love the way you touch me, the way you love me. I love your warm hands and the way they feel on my skin. Your strong arms that make me feel so safe." she touched my chest. "Your warm, muscular body and the way it feels against mine." as she spoke she pressed her body against mine. "I love your little beard and how it feels against my skin." She ran her fingers across my cheek and chin. "I love your fiery spirit, the way you can make me laugh, your deep and soothing voice. But most of all I love that you love your family. Your heart is strong and kind. I love everything about you Kili."

Her words alone made me want her again. She smiled when she felt me against her.

"That did not take long." she said.

I chuckled and kissed her roughly. I remembered what I had said about her ears and reached up and pinched the tips lightly. She moaned and her nails raked my back. I wrapped an arm around her and held as tightly as I could. I was getting harder just from having her so close.

"Caladwen!" I moaned.

She was ready for me all too soon. I slid myself into her warmth. I looked back up at her face and moaned. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open and her silvery hair splayed out around her. Once I could go no further she started breathing slower, her chest rising and falling. I pulled out before slamming back into her. Her moans got louder as I went faster. She ran her hand down my chest and just past my navel to stroke me as I pumped into her. She leaned forward.

"You are going to pay for the ears."

She forced me back and gave me a seductive smile. She stayed very still, torturing me as her fingers trailed down my chest. I tipped my head back into the pillows and then felt her lips at my neck. At first all she did was nip lightly, then I would feel her tongue run along my skin, followed by her teeth. I moaned her name loudly and she slowly started to move. She had my arms pinned but I was stronger. I broke free of her grasp and wrapped my arms around her. She stopped when I sat up suddenly.

"Keep going." I growled.

She nodded and this time moved up and down. We were both groaning and she went faster.

"Look at me Kili."

I looked into her eyes and that was what finished me. I shouted her name she came around me. I fell back onto the soft silk sheets and she played with the hair on my chest.

Caladwen's POV

Kili kissed my hair and then drifted off to sleep. I looked up at his face. I moved a few locks of hair away and stroked his face.

*"Aratoamin." I whispered.

I knew I would not have long to sleep to I closed my eyes and tried to get as much as I could.

 _*My champion._


	24. Chapter 24

Fili's POV

I spent the evening with Elgaraine. We walked around Rivendell, admiring its beauty and soon we came to a waterfall. The moon was shining on the water and Elgaraine smiled. I took her hand and turned her towards me.

"Elgaraine there is something I must tell you."

She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Elgaraine…..I love you."

Her eyes went wide. She remained silent for a minute before she smiled at me.

"I love you too Fili." she said.

I smiled broadly before pulling her lips down to mine. She knotted her fingers in my hair and lifted her into my arms. I laid down on the soft grass and laid her down next to me. I would not do anything until she was ready, it would be her decision. When one of her hands started to untie my tunic I smiled and pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head and took her hand.

"No love of course not. I do not wish to do anything you are not ready for." I told her.

She smiled and stroked my chest.

"I would let you know if you are too bold."

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers in a hungry kiss. She continued with my tunic until I felt her fingers on my skin. I moaned into her mouth when she touched me. Her fingers were warm and soft. I moved back so she could take it off. Her eyes roamed my chest and I smiled as I started to kiss her again. I moved her hair so her neck was exposed and moved my lips down. She gasped as I kissed her neck.

"More Fili…." she moaned.

I smiled against her skin and sucked and nipped. I felt her hand brush against me and I groaned. I was impatient but I carefully removed her own tunic. Her beautiful, full breasts were exposed to me and I stroked the underside of one. She closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly. I leaned down and kissed her before lowering my hips to hers. She moaned into my mouth and wound her arms around me. I ran my hand down her body to her thigh and then untied my trousers.

"Oh Fili…." she moaned.

"Elgaraine…"

She pushed her hips against mine and I nearly lost myself. I kissed down her body until I reached her trousers. I slowly pulled them down and ran my hand up her inner thigh. She let out another pleased moan and I smiled. I wanted to give her all the pleasure I could. She was not the first woman I had lain with, but she would be the only one from now on. I kissed along her inner thigh and then gently stroked her womanhood.

"Have you done this before my love?" I asked her.

She shook her head and I smiled a bit. I kissed her belly softly and she smiled.

"I will ensure this is pleasurable. Though it may hurt a bit."

She nodded and I kissed my way back up her body. She pushed down my trousers and they dragged over my flesh. I moaned and she reached down to stroke me. I moaned again and I knew she was ready for me. I started to push inside her and I kissed her as I did so. I knew now matter how ready she was for me, she would still feel some pain. I thrusted hard in hopes that she would not feel as much pain. She tensed up and I stayed very still.

"I am sorry my love! I thought that if I went fast it would hurt as much."

She took my hand and smiled at me. She pulled my lips down to hers and I wrapped my arm around her thin body. I lifted her to me and slowly began to move. It was far better than I had imagined.

"Fili….faster please…" she moaned.

I did what she asked, I would do whatever she wanted. She clasped my ribcage and made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. I went as hard and fast as I could. When I felt her tighten around me that was it. I emptied myself inside her and she came with me. I rested my forehead against her chest and she kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Fili." she whispered.

I smiled and looked into her eyes.

"And I love you Elgaraine." I said.

I kissed her again.

Caladwen's POV

I saw my mother talking with Thorin. I knew that seeing her must have been painful. I sighed and then I felt Kili's hands on my arms.

"He would have felt pain no matter what. Seeing you, coming here…yes it is painful for him. But it is also good for him."

I looked at him in confusion.

"I do not understand." I said.

He smiled and looked down at Thorin.

"Thorin has missed her so much. Even though being here may be painful, I think at the same time it makes him happy. Happy to see the home of his beloved. And I think seeing your mother makes him feel as though somewhere, Eruraviel is still with him." he explained.

I looked down at Thorin again. My mother walked away from him and he looked at the sky. He said something but he was too far for even my ears to hear. Kili gently turned my face towards his and stroked my cheek.

"And seeing your eyes everyday, lets him know she is always watching over him through you."

I looked at Thorin again and then back to my beloved husband.

"You are right Kili. And I think Eruraviel would want me to do just that. She would want me to watch over him. So I must not let her down." I said.

He smiled and lifted me into his arms.

"You, Caladwen, are my treasure. I need nothing more than you. I want nothing more than to see you smile every day. I need no music, only to hear your voice. At first I joined my uncle on this journey to find adventure and treasure. In so short a time I have found both. I found you." he said.

I smiled and kissed his lips. His beard rasped my skin and I moaned. When we separated I smiled at him and kissed his nose. He chuckled and then set me down on the bed.

"Uncle says we shall be leaving tonight after the elf lord has read the map. Is there anyone you wish to spend time with?" He asked.

I smiled. Kili was always so thoughtful.

"I would like to spend some more time with my mother and father. But I also want you to be with me."

He cleared his throat and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you certain that is a wise choice? Your father may have given his blessing but I do not think he is very fond of me." he said.

I laughed softly and took his hands.

"All the more reason for him to get to know you." I said.

He cupped my face and smiled.

"Very well then. We shall spend the day with your parents."

I smiled brightly and hugged him.


	25. Chapter 25

Kili and I met my parents in the gardens. My father kept a stern expression on his face when he saw Kili. My mother smile and greeted us both with a kiss on the cheek.

"Caladwen I do hope you will stay home a while." mother said.

I looked down and Kili squeezed my hand.

"No Naneth. We will be leaving early tomorrow morning."

Now my father walked forward.

"And where is it you go?" he asked.

I knew if I told him I was going to Erebor he would keep me from going. I looked down.

"I am sworn to secrecy." I said.

"Caladwen…."

I looked at Kili. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"I am your father!" Ada said.

"And I promised Thorin I would not speak of this quest to anyone. Goheno nin Adar." I said.

"Dwarves and their secrets." He muttered.

My hands balled into fists and I shook with anger.

"And what about we elves? We have secrets of our own! Yes you are my father, but I made a promise! I do not break my promises. If I am not mistaken you are the one who taught me that. I made a promise not only to Thorin but to my beloved Kili. Wherever he goes I go as well. And…..and I know Eruraviel would want me to keep an eye on Thorin as well!"

Thorin's POV

"…..I know Eruraviel would want me to keep an eye on Thorin as well!"

I stopped when I heard those words. I look over and walk towards the gardens.

"I raised Eruraviel with my brothers and she ran away when she found out. I had always feared she was dead, but she was with Thorin. He kept her safe, he loved her and cherished her! And she was the same with him! I know why Thorin is going to Erebor and I know there will be dangers along the way. I made a promise to my sister I would keep him safe and I intend to do so! So whether by your will or not Adar….I go with my husband and the other dwarves."

The strength behind Caladwen's voice surprised me. Her devotion to Kili was the strongest I had ever seen.

 _Elf and dwarf….and a bond stronger than any._

I smiled to myself and then walked away.

Kili's POV

I looked from Caladwen to her father. They were both just staring at each other. I took a deep breath.

"Caladwen tell him."

They both looked at me.

"Tell him of our quest." I said.

"But Thorin…."

"I am telling you to tell him. I will deal with Thorin. He is your father, he has a right to know." I told her.

She smiled at me and then nodded. We found a place to sit and Caladwen took a deep breath.

"We travel to Erebor to reclaim it. Thorin wants to take back his home…..and avenge Eruraviel." she said.

Her mother looked down sadly while her father shook his head.

"No daughter of mine will take part in such a dangerous quest. I forbid it."

Caladwen started to speak but I stopped her. I stood up and looked her father dead in the eye.

"She is going."

He stood up angrily.

"How dare you!"

I did not back down.

"Caladwen is my wife and I love her with everything I have in me! The last thing I want is for her to be hurt! And I will protect her until the end of my days! If you were to have Caladwen remain here in Rivendell I would stay with her."

"Even against the will of your kin?"

I nodded without hesitation.

"Of course. She chose to go with me and I respect her choice. We have faced trolls and orcs and have prevailed. Bilbo, Elgeraine and Caladwen saved us from all three trolls at risk of her life. I have seen her fight and she is strong. No foe would be any match for her!"

"You think a dragon could not kill her!? She is my last living child and I will not have her die for some dwarf kingdom long lost! Caladwen if you do go, I will inform every elven realm to stop you if they come across you! Even Legolas."

Caladwen gasped and looked down.

"Caladwen what is it?" I asked.

She was shaking.

"You would use Legolas against me?" she asked, her voice low.

"Of course I would! If it meant your life I would do anything!"

I turned to look at him.

"I understand your fear. She is the only daughter you have left. Do you not think I also fear for her life? She is my wife and my reason for living. I know you dislike my kind, and before Caladwen I was not over fond elves. I never hated the elves, and my dislike was not all my own. But when I met your daughter all those feelings flew out the window, so to speak. I loved her the second I saw her." I looked at Caladwen. "Her beautiful long hair, her fair face. But what I love most about her is what the eyes cannot see. I lover her heart, and her love for those around her. In the beginning my uncle was not frond of her. But Caladwen never stopped being kind to him. Even I was curious as to why she was so kind. She told me it was not the elven way to be cruel to those around you. You know of Thorin and his hatred for elves, and he has accepted Caladwen. Why can you not accept me?" I asked.

I looked back at him. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"Kili!?"

My brother and Elgeraine came running into the gardens. Fili went and knelt beside Caladwen.

"Are you well dear sister?" he asked.

She did not answer and Elgeraine walked to her. She put an arm around her shoulders.

"I understand she is your daughter, but she is also my wife. I may have your blessing but I know I do not have your trust." I said.

He did not seem to know how to respond. I turned to my beautiful wife and touched her face.

"No matter what happens I love you. Nothing anyone says or does will change that, I promise." I whispered.

"Amin mela lle Kili." She murmured.

Fili smiled at both of us and Elgeraine did as well. They both nodded and I looked back to Lord Thalion.

"She is as much a part of my family as she is yours. We all love her and respect her. My uncle feels happy when he sees her, do you know why? Because her eyes are Eruraviel's eyes. He sees Eruraviel when he looks into her eyes. And it lets him know that Eruraviel is still with him and watching over him. So if you make her stay, I will stay as well."

"And I!" Elgeraine said.

"I can go nowhere without my lass. I would remain as well." Fili said.

Caladwen's POV

I looked at my family. Fili and Elgeraine stood at my sides and Kili in front of me. They would have all remained here with me. Then an even bigger surprise came walking out.

"And my nephews…."

We all looked at Thorin.

"Would never be left behind, their mother would strangle me. Durin's day will come next year and the year after that. The happiness of my nephews and nieces are more important to me than the mountain." he said.

Tears welled in my eyes and I smiled at Thorin.

"Caladwen and Elgeraine are as much a part of my family as Fili and Kili. I would never allow anyone separate my family from each other. So if you try to force Caladwen to remain here…..you shall have go through me first."

I smiled more and then looked at my father. A saw a small smile came to his face.

"I must say I never though dwarves capable of loving this way. At least not for anything but gold and treasure, or their own kin. Once more I have been proven wrong by you. For someone as old and wise as I am, you are wiser it would seem. For such a young dwarf you seem to have a better knowledge of the world than I first believed. Seeing how you would remain in an elven city should she stay is something I have never seen a dwarf do." He looked at Thorin. "And you would be willing to fight a well seasoned warrior for their happiness. It is truly a selfless act. You have my respect Thorin Oakenshield." He looked at Kili again. "I will not make her stay against her will. I was wrong once again and I think you for proving me as such."

He walked forward and put his hand on Kili's shoulder.

"You have my trust Kili of Belegost. Take care of my daughter. All of you." he said.

Kili smiled and nodded. I kissed him hard and hugged Fili and Elgeraine. When I looked for Thorin he was already gone. I knew he needed time and I also knew where he would go. Kili lifted me into his arms and carried me away.

"I want to show you something I found." he said.

I smiled eagerly and he set me down. We walked hand in hand to the waterfall. I he led me around back to an ivy covered wall. At least it looked like a wall. He pulled back some of the foliage and revealed a hidden entrance.


End file.
